Une boîte de chocolats
by C-Aemilia
Summary: La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...Pour ma part, je suis tombée sur la maladie... Maintenant, je souhaiterais lui prouver que je suis plus forte qu'elle... mais j'ai surtout envie de tomber sur un bon chocolat..fourré praliné. Mon préféré. Et si ce chocolat s'appelait James Potter ? UA.
1. Prologue

Une boîte de chocolats

Disclamer : James et Lily appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Résumé : La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...Pour ma part, je suis tombée sur la maladie... Maintenant, je souhaiterais lui prouver que je suis plus forte qu'elle... mais j'ai surtout envie de tomber sur un bon chocolat..fourré praliné. Mon préféré. Et si ce chocolat s'appelait James Potter ?

Note : Librement inspiré du roman (et surtout du film) Nos étoiles contraires, de John Green. Cette histoire fera honneur au couple James/Lily. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue

_La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber..._

La maladie

Le crabe

Le cancer

C'est sur quoi je suis tombée... Certains gagneront au loto, d'autres dénicheraient le travail dont ils rêvaient, fonderont une famille, certes pas idéale, mais qui les comblerait... Moi, j'ai gagné des cellules anarchiques envahissant mon organisme, l'empêchant de se développer à sa guise. Cependant, j'ai un point commun avec tous ces gens qui m'entourent : j'ai envie de vivre, de prouver à la maladie que je suis plus forte qu'elle...Et peut-être qu'à mon tour, je tomberais sur un bon chocolat, fourré praliné. Mon préféré.

Je m'appelle Lily Rose Evans. Je viens de souffler mes dix-sept bougies et je suis en bonne voie pour vaincre la leucémie qui est entrée dans ma vie quelques mois plus tôt.

* * *

- Ma chérie, j'ose espérer que tu n'as pas oublié que nous devions faire les magasins ce matin ! S'exclama la voix joyeuse de ma mère, Katerine.

Je grogne et j'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Quelques rayons de soleil m'aveuglent et j'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, qu'elle caressa doucement. J'adorais ma mère, vraiment, sauf quand elle rentrait dans la chambre pour me réveiller, dans une exubérance que je soupçonnais exagérée. La maladie avait beaucoup affecté mes parents, bien plus que moi. Je savais qu'ils souffraient au quotidien, culpabilisant de ne pas avoir su m'offrir une bonne santé. Depuis l'annonce du diagnostic, ils faisaient tout pour que je me sente bien, m'étouffant parfois. Je parais ingrate mais en réalité, je souhaitais simplement qu'ils pensent à eux de temps en temps et uniquement à eux. Leur vie ne pouvait pas se résumer qu'à moi. Je ne voulais pas être égoïste.

- Ton petit-déjeuner est servi ! Reprit-elle, sa voix se noyant dans les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de chaussée.

L'idée d'un bon café et de quelques tranches de bacon me plut. Cependant, je me savais ambitieuse. Mon estomac tolérait à peine quelques gorgées de cette boisson et une bouchée de bacon. Mais ma mère tenait absolument à me préparer des repas gargantuesques, dans l'espoir que l'appétit revienne. En vain jusque là. Je picorais comme un sage petit moineau. Je m'extirpai péniblement du lit, les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Je pris un gilet, sentant les premiers frissons du lever parcourir mes bras. Je décidai de passer par la salle de bains pour me rafraîchir le visage et ôter toute trace de mes sueurs nocturnes. Le miroir accueillit un visage fatigué (malgré les grandes nuits que je faisais) et la maigreur de mon corps. Quelques tâches de rousseur pigmentaient ma peau, ressortant affreusement sur la pâleur de mon épiderme. Mes cheveux roux, coupés courts, étaient ébouriffés. Je supportais très mal l'image que renvoyait le miroir et j'avouais ne faire aucun effort pour y remédier. Quelques mois plus tôt, j'avais renoncé à ma longue chevelure ondulée. Certaines personnes diront que l'apparat était futile, tant que le traitement se révélait efficace. Je ne suis pas d'accord. J'avais énormément souffert de la perte de mes cheveux et de mon corps, qui s'amincissait au fil des cures de traitement. La chimiothérapie guérissait certes, mais elle m'avait enlevé toute féminité. Un deuil temporaire, mais qui ne laissait pas indifférent, surtout à l'adolescence où notre corps est censé s'épanouir.

Un odeur de bacon emplissait la cuisine lorsque j'y pénétrais quelques minutes plus tard, le regard plus réveillé. Ma mère m'attendait, une tasse de café à la main, chantonnant _Help_ des Beatles, qui résonnait à travers la radio. Elle adorait cette chanson, même si elle avouait également frisonner en écoutant _Hey June._

- Ton père nous a laissé sa carte bleue, s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant notre sésame de la journée. Tu sais ce que cela signifie !?

Je souris.

- Que tu vas te faire un malin plaisir à la faire chauffer ?

Je m'installais tranquillement, légèrement courbaturée. J'humais la bonne odeur de mon café. Depuis quelques semaines, mon odorat et mes papilles avait repris de leurs droits et je redécouvrais avec plaisir des senteurs et des goûts que les traitements m'avaient ôté.

- Exact ! J'imagine déjà les petites robes que tu pourras porter cet été, avec les chaussures assorties, aucun intérêt sinon...

Je secouais la tête, amusée par son exubérance. Je bus quelques gorgées du breuvage et fut vite écœurée, à mon plus grand désarroi. Je grignotai un morceau de bacon mais mon corps faisait barrage. Les médecins m'avaient prévenu que l'appétit mettrait un certain temps à revenir après la fin du traitement mais j'avoue que je commençais à trouver cela très long.

- Maman, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas un poupée, rétorquai-je mais elle ne m'écoutait déjà plus.

- Prend le temps de finir ton petit-déjeuner et va te préparer, j'ai quelques papiers à finir pour le travail... Et je te rappelle que tu m'as laissé carte blanche pour le shopping.

Je finis mine d'être blasée et elle sortit de la cuisine en rigolant. Elle aimait s'occuper de moi et me choyer à outrance. Quelle fille serai-je si je lui enlevais ce plaisir ? Elle avait mis son activité professionnelle de côté depuis l'annonce de la maladie. Mes parents étaient tous deux médecins. Si Henry, mon père, travaillait encore à plein temps, ma mère n'exerçait qu'en tiers temps. Mon père avait ressenti le besoin de se justifier quant à la poursuite de son activité malgré le cancer, même si je comprenais ce geste. Il se noyait dans son travail pour oublier le quotidien et ne pas assister à mes périodes de souffrance. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il se le reprochait mais je lui avais assuré que la vie continuait, que notre famille avait besoin de manger et que mes soins coûtaient parfois cher. Et ma mère compensait pour deux.

Quand mon estomac protesta vivement, je vidais ma tasse de café dans l'évier et mit les restes de bacon sur le bord de la fenêtre. Les animaux les mangeraient à ma place. Quelques instants plus tard, je glissais avec bonheur sous une douche brûlante. Mon épiderme rougissait mais je ressentais à peine une sensation de brûlure. La chimiothérapie détruisait tout, même les terminaisons nerveuses. Une fois devant mon armoire, le choix de vêtements fut très rapide. J'optai pour un jean serré bleu et un pull fin assorti. J'oubliai toute idée de coiffure et de maquillage. La coquetterie ne faisait plus partie de mon quotidien. Et pourtant j'adorais mes yeux verts, qui méritaient d'être mis en valeur. Je n'en avais pas le courage.

- Tu es prête ma chérie ?

Je rejoignis ma mère dans le hall d'entrée. Elle était très élégante, comme à l'accoutumée, contrastant fortement avec moi. Elle a toujours aimé soigner son apparence, même si ses vêtements se cachaient souvent sous une blouse blanche.

- Allons-y avant que je change d'avis ! Répondis-je en sortant sous les rayons de soleil matinaux.

Le trajet jusqu'au centre commercial se déroula sous le babillage de Katerine. Je l'écoutais, fournissant une réponse qui semblait la satisfaire, de temps à autre. Nous arrivâmes à destination sans encombres. Une folle escapade commençais et je n'étais pas sûr d'en sortir indemne.

Ce fut seulement en fin d'après-midi que je retrouvais la tranquillité de ma chambre. J'aimais énormément cette pièce, que j'avais redécorée au cours de mon traitement. Un pan de mur était presque entièrement recouvert de post-it colorés, sur lesquelles s'étalaient les diverses pensées qui m'ont traversée pendant ces derniers mois. Comme une journal intime. Mes parents n'avaient pas compris cette soudaine lubie, qui représentait une forme de thérapie pour moi. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas réellement de mots pour l'expliquer. Quand je serais prête, je pourrais les enlever et les ranger dans une boîte, comme je rangerais la maladie dans un coin de mon esprit. J'avais fait de ma chambre un cocon, celui qui m'a tenu compagnie durant de longues heures, où la conscience ailleurs, j'endurais les premiers effets indésirables du traitement.

Je rangeais mes nouvelles acquisitions dans le placard mural. J'avouais que j'aimais beaucoup les robes que m'avait conseillé ma mère. J'espérais avoir l'envie de les porter cet été, avec une meilleure mine et un corps plus agréable à regarder. Cela ferait tellement plaisir à Katerine.

Le premier album de Muse résonnait en sourdine dans ma chambre lorsque mon père rentra du travail quelques heures plus tard. Homme de grande taille, les cheveux bruns striés de blancs et les traits prématurément ridés, j'avais hérité de lui ses grands yeux verts émeraude. Il frappa doucement à la porte et entra, un sourire doux illuminant son visage. Je levais le regard de mon livre et l'accueillit en souriant également.

- Dois-je fais des heures supplémentaires pour compenser la folie dépensière de ta mère ? Demanda-t-il après m'avoir salué, le regard faussement blasé.

- Hmm, je dois reconnaître qu'elle a été très raisonnable...

- Cela me rassure, mon estomac aurait grogné si j'avais dû renoncer à certains de mes petits plaisirs culinaires, répondit-il, en tapotant son ventre légèrement rebondi.

Je rigolais et le traitait gentiment d'idiot. J'aimais mon père pour sa capacité à ne pas me rappeler sans cesse que je n'étais pas tout à fait comme les autres adolescentes de mon âge. La maladie était un sujet tabou entre nous, même si elle avait étonnement accentué notre complicité.

- Dommage en effet, surtout que Maman s'est fait un malin plaisir à te préparer un énorme plat de lasagnes...

- Et je parie que tu seras ravie de partager mon assiette...

J'aimais beaucoup picorer dans l'assiette de mon père, trouvant la nourriture étrangement plus attirante dans le plat des autres. Une vraie enfant gâtée. Mon père disait que cette manie l'agaçait mais cela lui donnait un meilleur prétexte pour se servir une assiette plus conséquente. Je crois qu'il appréciait aussi l'idée que je me nourrisse de nouveau un minimum, sans que mon estomac ne rejette la moindre miette.

- Bien vu, même Maman a renoncé à mettre une troisième assiette à table !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelques paroles. Je crus entendre les mots « femmes » et « incorrigibles ». Je secouais la tête, refusant volontairement de rentrer dans son jeu. Il fronça les sourcils et je rigolais encore.

- Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, ta mère nous attend pour manger, dit-il en prenant sa voix la plus grave, celle qu'il employait pour me disputer quand j'étais enfant.

- Même pas peur !

Je refermais mon livre et son regard se posa dessus. Il tiqua sans doute sur le titre de l'ouvrage.

- Tu le lis encore ? Tu en es à combien de fois exactement ?

Je haussais les épaules. Si je reste, de Gayle Forman était mon roman favori. Je l'avais lu une bonne dizaine de fois et en appréciais toujours la moindre ligne. J'aimais cette idée d'avoir le choix de rester vivant ou pas, d'avoir le temps de mesurer le pour et le contre et de pouvoir imaginer sa vie si la décision se portait sur les vivants.

- Papa, c'est comme les post-it, un jour je me lasserais de le lire... Je le mettrais alors de côté, dans cette même boite.

- J'ai envie que ce jour arrive très vite..., murmura-t-il.

Je pris sa main en sortant de la chambre et la serait fort. Je croyais en cette possibilité.

Je m'appelle Lily Rose Evans, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis en rémission d'une leucémie. Cette journée a semblé bien banale. Mais cela n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Je mène un combat tous les jours et j'espère bien en être la gagnante.


	2. Chapitre 1

Une boîte de chocolats

Disclamer : James et Lily appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Résumé : La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...Pour ma part, je suis tombée sur la maladie... Maintenant, je souhaiterais lui prouver que je suis plus forte qu'elle... mais j'ai surtout envie de tomber sur un bon chocolat..fourré praliné. Mon préféré. Et si ce chocolat s'appelait James Potter ?

Guest : Merci pour ton petit message ! Ça devient difficile d'être original sur ce site, on fait comme on peut ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

La séance shopping de Katerine n'avait rien d'innocent. Elle souhaitait me changer les idées avant les examens que je devais effectuer deux jours plus tard. Ce n'était qu'une visite de surveillance, où les soignants me feraient une ponction de moelle osseuse et une prise de sang. Une consultation post-traitement pour s'assurer que la moelle osseuse greffée fonctionnait normalement. C'était la deuxième visite depuis la fin des cures six mois auparavant. Je refusais que mes parents m'accompagnent, j'estimais que je devais affronter ces rendez-vous seule. Ma mère en était peinée mais respectait mon choix, d'où sa résolution de mener la danse à la maison les jours précédents la visite. De plus, j'avais remarqué que les médecins étaient plus francs envers moi, en l'absence de mes parents. Tout au long de la maladie, ils les avaient épargné, choisissant leurs mots avec soin et prudence. Quand j'étais seule, ils ne me cachaient rien et j'appréciais énormément cette franchise. Je considérais être assez mure pour entendre les vérités, sans fioritures.

Le réveil sonna tôt ce matin-là, trop tôt. Je m'étais endormie tard dans la nuit, la gorge serrée, malgré les chansons d'Oasis qui résonnaient à travers mes écouteurs pour me détendre. Quand j'ai enfin réussi à m'endormir, mon corps suant m'a réveillé à peine quelques heures plus tard, me forçant à changer de pyjama. A ce moment-là, mes parents s'agitaient déjà dans la maison. Pour eux aussi, la nuit avait été courte.

Quand je descendis dans la cuisine, ma mère s'affairait dans quelques dossiers, éparpillés sur la table ronde. Elle m'accueillit avec un sourire crispé.

- Bonjour ma douce, dit-elle doucement, alors que je posais un baiser sur sa joue. Je ne t'ai rien préparer, je sais que tu manges guère ces matins-là...

- Tu as bien fait, je n'ai pas faim.

Je me servis une petite tasse de café et le sucrait à outrance, espérant que cela m'aiderait à le boire. Une boite d'Atarax, un léger sédatif, reposait à côté de la machine à café. Je pouvais prendre ce médicament les matins des examens pour me détendre mais je ne le souhaitais pas. J'estimais que mon organisme avait suffisamment pris de traitement pour le reste de sa vie. Les autres ponctions de moelle osseuse s'étaient déroulées sans, je pouvais m'en passer.

Je m'accoudais contre le plan de travail, silencieuse. Les yeux fatigués de Katerine témoignaient de sa nuit agitée et cela me fit culpabiliser. Nous n'avions pas demandé à ce que la maladie s'installe dans notre maison, comme un membre à part entière. Mes parents souffraient de cette situation et je l'accentuais en les écartant du départ de l'indésirable. Mais leur contribution était de trop pour moi.

- Ton père et moi serons toute la journée au cabinet, reprit ma mère. Dès que ton rendez-vous est terminé, tu nous appelles et je viendrais te chercher.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis, je pense que je pourrais rentrer en bus...

- Il en est tout simplement hors de question ! Tes examens ne sont pas anodins et je ne veux pas que tu te promènes seule dans la rue, imagine que des effets secondaires se manifestent ?

Je n'insistais pas et vidais ma tasse de café pleine dans l'évier. Malgré un goût sucré prononcé, cela n'avait pas convenu à mes papilles. Je passais derrière ma mère et glissais une main sur son épaule, que je serrais doucement. Katerine soupira.

- Quelle maman suis-je ? C'est moi qui devrait te réconforter... Je me sens tellement inutile dans ces moments-là...

J'encerclais son cou avec mon bras et posais la tête sur son épaule.

- Non, tu respectes mes choix, c'est différent... Tu prends énormément sur toi et j'apprécie beaucoup. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va très bien se passer.

Je ne mentais pas. J'étais étonnement plutôt sereine par rapport à la conclusion de cette consultation. Si le cancer revenait, je pensais le ressentir. Du moins, je l'espérais. Les prémices de la leucémie avaient marqué mon esprit à vif. Je ne pouvais que les reconnaître s'ils surgissaient à nouveau. Ma mère se retourna et glissa une main dans mes cheveux courts.

- J'admire ton optimisme, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais... tu as été fantastique dans ton combat...

- Arrête maman, tu exagères, répondis-je, gênée.

- Si ma chérie, je t'ai vu dans les pires moments et tu avais toujours cette étincelle dans les yeux... Alors que moi, je me cachais dans la chambre pour pleurer et ne pas te montrer ma détresse.

Je la serrais dans mes bras pour dissimuler mon émoi. Elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou et je réprimais difficilement des larmes. J'espérais de tout cœur que cela serait bientôt derrière nous, comme un lointain souvenir.

- J'estime que toute la famille s'en est très bien sortie, tu sais..., repris-je en souriant.

- Mais ta sœur...

- N'en parlons pas, veux-tu !

Elle hocha la tête et plongea à nouveau son regard dans ses dossiers. Je sortis de la cuisine pour aller me préparer à l'étage. Une fois douchée et habillée, je préparais un petit sac dans lequel je glissais mon Ipod, des écouteurs et Si je reste. La consultation commençait rarement à l'heure, d'où quelques munitions nécessaires.

Mes parents m'attendaient dans le hall, fin prêts. Je revêtis un gilet, les rayons de soleil en cette fin de mois de mai réchauffaient encore difficilement mon corps frêle. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se déroula en silence. Mes parents me déposèrent devant l'entrée et je les embrassais, leur visage cachant mal le désarroi et l'appréhension. Avant de passer les portes coulissantes de l'hôpital, je leur adressai un petit signe de la main et inspirais un bon coup.

* * *

Blanc, blanc et blanc. Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous, les gens qui les traversaient aussi. Certains vêtus de chemises fendues bariolées de l'hôpital, d'autres portaient des blouses de différentes couleurs selon la profession et enfin les visiteurs arboraient leurs tenues de civils. Pour ma part, je faisais de ceux qui changeraient de costume dans quelques instants.

Le service d'hématologie se trouvait au deuxième étage. Je partageais l'ascenseur avec deux autres patients accompagnés de leur famille. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, je leur offris un mince sourire de politesse. Les discussions animées et joyeuses raisonnaient rarement dans la cabine. Je descendis à l'étage concerné et saluait mes camarades de voyage. L'étage se divisait en trois grands couloirs. Deux concernaient les hospitalisations à moyens et longs séjours et le troisième recevait les patients venant pour une consultation ou une hospitalisation journalière, pour un examen par exemple. Comme moi. Je m'engageai dedans, les cœur battant à tout rompre. Pourtant très sereine deux heures plus tôt, je sentis une légère inquiétude pointer en moi.

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau des infirmières et fut accueillit par le sourire d'une jeune soignante brune. Je le reconnus de suite. Elle s'appelait Eva et s'était occupé de moi lors de la dernière consultation. Ma mémoire visuelle fonctionnait énormément depuis le diagnostic du cancer. Je serais sans doute capable de reconnaître chaque visage des infirmières, aide-soignantes et médecins qui avaient gravité autour de ma prise en charge. Ils avaient été ma seule compagnie pendant les longues semaines passées en chambre stérile, durant la première phase de traitement.

- Bonjour, je suis Lily Evans, j'ai rendez-vous pour une prise de sang et un examen de la moelle osseuse, dis-je d'une voix timide, en tendant ma convocation et les étiquettes nominatives que j'avais récupéré un peu plus tôt à l'accueil de l'hôpital.

- Bonjour Lily... j'avoue être toujours autant impressionnée par l'éclat et la couleur de tes yeux, répondit-elle, employant une familiarité qui me plaisait.

Elle me l'avait déjà souligné lors de notre première rencontre. Avant d'être malade, je me lassais souvent de ce compliment, car trop répétitif. Mais j'avais appris à l'apprécier car cela signifiait qu'un peu de vie régnait encore en moi. Cliché... je le concède. Munie de ma convocation, Eva chercha mon dossier et vérifia les modalités de la consultation. Elle revient vers moi quelques instants plus tard.

- Bien tu as rendez-vous dans un petit quart d'heure avec le Dr Webber. Je te propose de faire la prise de sang en attendant.

J'approuvais d'un signe de tête et la suivit dans la pièce adjacente. Il s'agissait de la salle de soins où les infirmières réalisaient les prises de sang et stockaient tout le matériel pour les différents soins. Je m'installais dans le grand fauteuil et relevait la manche de mon gilet. Quelques veines subsistaient encore au niveau du bras droit, malgré les nombreux prélèvements déjà effectués. Eva farfouillait dans différents tiroirs, sortant un garrot, des cotons, du désinfectant et des tubes aux bouchons colorés. Un trop grand nombre de tubes. L'infirmière s'installa à mes côtés, posant son matériel dans un plateau en fer.

- Je sais que ce nombre de tubes peut paraître impressionnant, dit-elle en remarquant ma grimace. Mais je t'assure que c'est minime.

Elle serra le garrot autour de mon bras et le tâtonna à la recherche d'une veine suffisamment importante pour supporter le prélèvement.

- Je crains toujours autant les prises de sang... C'est ridicule, avec toutes celles que j'ai eu ces derniers mois...

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est normal, chaque personne a ses petites angoisses... Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

Elle désinfecta la bout de peau où elle avait repéré la veine et enfila des gants en latex. Je savais qu'elle demandait de mes nouvelles pour m'occuper l'esprit pendant l'acte de soins. Je haussais les épaules.

- Je garde plutôt le moral... J'ai repris un peu de poids, même si je ne remplis toujours pas mes vêtements comme il le faudrait. Mais je crois que cela arrange plutôt ma mère, qui a pu ainsi se faire plaisir en m'achetant des nouveaux habits pour cet été.

Eva rigola doucement et je grimaçais quand l'aiguille (pourtant fine) traversa mon épiderme. Je détournais le regard.

- Je la comprends, cela fait parti des petits plaisirs des mamans, tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher. Tu sais, c'est un moyen pour elle de déculpabiliser... C'est un phénomène que nous retrouvons chez de très nombreux parents. Ils considèrent la maladie comme une erreur qu'ils n'auraient pas dû produire et ils cherchent un moyen de la compenser, comme pour se faire pardonner.

Je soupirais.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas de leur faute... Je veux dire, cela m'est arrivé, comme cela aurait pu concerner le fils des voisins. C'est comme ça, personne n'est responsable.

- Toi tu le sais, mais concernant les parents, c'est un processus plus long et l'acceptation survient souvent des années après. Surtout quand les enfants malades sont jeunes.

- C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'être plus inquiète pour eux que pour moi-même...

Eva desserra le garrot. Je sentis alors l'aiguille se retirer et un coton imbibé de désinfectant prendre sa place. Je soufflais, satisfaite que cela soit terminé. Le prélèvement de moelle osseuse ne serait pas plus agréable mais au moins, je serais sous anesthésie locale.

- Ma belle, tu es trop mature pour ton propre bien je crois..., répondit la jeune infirmière en apposant un petit pansement sur mon bras.

- Sorti de votre bouche ainsi, je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment, rétorquai-je en souriant.

- Hmm, je concède que c'était un peu maladroit... Tout cela pour te dire que tu dois avant tout penser à toi. Ce n'est pas à toi de tenir le rôle de parents et ils refuseront sans doute que tu leur enlèves cela.

Je remis en place mon gilet et croisait les bras contre ma mince poitrine.

- Que dois-je faire alors ?

- Es-tu déjà allée à des groupes de soutien, organisés par des associations ?

Eva étiqueta chacun des tubes avec les étiquettes à mon nom que je lui avais fourni à mon arrivée. Elle compléta l'ordonnance et rangea le tout dans une petite pochette en plastique, qu'elle déposa dans un petit panier en plastique où d'autres pochettes se trouvaient déjà.

- Ce genre de réunions où nous nous installons en cercle autour d'un monsieur volontaire pour écouter nos jérémiades de jeunes malades ?

- Tu ne manques pas de verve et d'ironie, répondit Eva en rigolant. Oui, je parle de ce genre de réunion.

- Le Dr Webber me l'a suggéré et mes parents aimeraient aussi. Ils souhaiteraient que je rencontre des jeunes de mon âge dans le même cas.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à m'y résoudre. Est-ce que c'est réellement bénéfique de rencontrer des gens tout aussi malade ?

- Si tu veux mon avis, oui. Car les adolescents qui se présentent dans ces séances sont souvent optimistes, ont envie de se battre et veulent le crier sous tous les toits.

- Vous pensez sincèrement que je suis dans ce cas-là ?

Eva sembla réfléchir. Elle écrivit quelques phrases dans mon dossier, faisant sans doute un résumé de notre conversation et de son ressenti par rapport à mon moral du moment.

- J'ai lu ton dossier Lily...je t'ai rencontré deux fois et... je n'en ai aucun doute.

Elle referma le document et me sourit gentiment. Décidément, j'appréciais beaucoup cette fille. Elle semblait jeune et pourtant déjà si à l'aise dans son travail. Elle se leva et m'invita à la suivre. Nous rejoignîmes une autre salle d'examen, dans laquelle m'attendait le Dr John Webber. La petite cinquantaine, un physique un peu empâté et les tempes grisonnantes, il renvoyait une image rassurante, voire paternelle. Il m'avait suivi tout au long de la maladie, depuis l'annonce du diagnostic. Je l'estimais beaucoup, car très présent et investi. Enfin pour ma part.

- Bonjour Lily, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il en me serrant la main.

- Pas trop mal...

Je retirais le gilet et le glissait sur le dossier du fauteuil. Je posais mon sac sur le sol, revêtu de lino gris-blanc. Finalement, je n'avais pas ouvert Si je reste, les consultations s'étant enchaînées plus facilement que prévu.

- Désolé d'être aussi direct, mais préfère-tu commencer par l'examen ou la consultation en elle-même ?

- L'examen, comme ça, j'en serais débarrassé.

- Très bien. As-tu pris ta douche à la bétadine ce matin ?

J'hochai la tête. La bétadine scrub, appelée communément bétadine rouge était un savon désinfectant dont on se servait au préalable d'un examen invasif ou d'une opération. J'étais habituée à m'en servir. Simple mesure de précaution par rapport au risque d'infection. Ce produit laissait facilement des traces rouge-orangées dans la baignoire, au grand dam de ma mère, très maniaque.

- Parfait. Tu vas aller te changer dans la pièce à côté. Tu mets la chemise fendue et ensuite Eva viendra te rejoindre pour préparer le matériel. C'est elle qui m'assiste aujourd'hui, dit-il, un sourire confiant éclairant son visage encore jeune.

De nouveau je dodelinai de la tête et gagnai la salle voisine. Je me déshabillai et revêtis la longue chemise, non adaptée pour les personnes pudiques. J'entendis et Eva et le médecin échanger des paroles de l'autre côté du mur. Je crus saisir mon nom et décidais que je ne voulais rien savoir de leur conversation. Je m'installais sur la table d'examen et attendis la jeune infirmière.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'étais allongée sur le côté, la table d'examen à hauteur du Dr Webber. Habillé en stérile, servi par Eva, il se préparait à faire l'anesthésie locale après un asepsie minutieuse au niveau de la hanche. Je grimaçai de nouveau quand l'aiguille, bien plus grosse cette fois-ci, pénétra ma peau. Une sensation de brûlure suivit et je serrais les dents. Lors de la toute première consultation, le médecin m'avait expliqué que la ponction se faisait au niveau de la crête iliaque, à l'arrière de l'os de la hanche. J'avais l'impression que mon corps de se souvenait de chaque prélèvement car les piqûres d'anesthésie semblaient de plus en plus douloureuses.

Eva tenta de faire la conversation mais je ne fus pas très réceptive. Cependant je l'écoutais raconter quelques petites anecdotes sur sa vie et plaisanter avec le Dr Webber. Certains patients diraient que c'est un manque de respect mais à cet instant, j'appréciais leur choix d'accepter mon silence.

- Voilà c'est terminé, déclara le médecin derrière son masque, une demi-heure plus tard.

Mes entrailles se dénouèrent soudainement et je sentis mon corps se détendre. L'examen n'avait pas été douloureux en soi mais une inexplicable oppression s'était emparée de moi pendant son exécution. J'entendais Eva ranger le matériel et le médecin jeter les instruments à usage unique ou souillés. Il retira ses gants et m'invita à m'asseoir sur le bord de la table.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face de moi

- Fourbue et endolorie, comme si je venais de faire une longue séance de sport, avouai-je.

- C'est normal malheureusement. Pas de nausées, de maux de tête ?

- Pas pour l'instant. Je peux me lever ?

- Je vais t'aider, intervint Eva. Je doute que tu apprécies mais je préfère rester à tes côtés pendant que tu rhabilles.

J'approuvais à contrecœur et la jeune infirmière m'offrit son bras pour m'aider à se lever. Une sensation de vertige me fit légèrement tituber et Eva me réinstalla de suite sur la chaise que le Dr Webber venait de quitter pour me laisser un peu d'intimité.

- Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas pu mangé ce matin, mon corps proteste c'est tout...

- Cela peut être un effet de l'examen aussi, dit Eva, un pli soucieux déformant son front. Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher un verre de jus de fruits.

J'écoutai son conseil sans broncher et attendis qu'elle revienne. Ma gorge sèche sembla apprécier le jus d'orange et je ne fus pas mécontente de me réhydrater un peu. Eva m'aida ensuite à me revêtir et je pus rejoindre sans trop de difficultés le bureau du Dr Webber. La consultation se déroula rapidement. A la fin, je décidai de lui demander, sans conviction aucune, un document concernant les fameuses réunions entre adolescents et jeunes de mon âge. Le médecin approuva la démarche et m'encouragea vivement de nouveau d'y participer. Je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite. J'y réfléchirais en tant voulu. Au moment de partir, je lui serrais la main ainsi qu'à Eva les remerciant tout les deux de leur sollicitude.

- A la moindre sensation étrange, tu n'hésites pas à nous contacter, recommanda une dernière fois le Dr Webber. La ponction de moelle osseuse n'est pas un acte anodin, il est important d'être attentif au moins effet indésirable.

- Très bien. Quand aurais-je les résultats ?

- D'ici une dizaine de jours pour la biopsie... Et sans doute cet après-midi ou demain concernant la prise de sang. S'il y a le moindre soucis, nous t'en tiendrons informée.

J'hochais la tête et quittais le bureau. Je rejoignis l'ascenseur et envoyai un message à ma mère pour qu'elle vienne me chercher. Mon estomac grognait et je rêvais soudainement de manger un hamburger bien gras avec des frites toutes aussi grasse, accompagnés d'un soda. Je savais que cela n'était pas très conseillé après un tel examen mais j'en avais réellement envie. Est-ce mon corps le supporterait ? Cela serait étonnant.

Assise sur un banc devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, j'attendis Katerine en zieutant distraitement la brochure fournie par le Dr Webber. Les réunions étaient animées par un certain James Potter, lui-même ancien malade, guéri d'un cancer des poumons depuis quelques années. Elles se déroulaient à la bibliothèques, deux fois par semaine, le soir. Un bruit de klaxon détourna mon regard du document. Ma mère me faisait des grands signes de la main au volant de sa voiture rutilante.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle alors que je m'asseyai à ses côtés.

Je pris les lunettes de soleil qu'elle me tendit et accrochait la ceinture de sécurité. Le soleil était au zénith à cette heure de la journée et picotait agréablement la peau. Fait étonnant en Angleterre.

- Je préfère ne pas en parler maintenant si tu veux bien...

- Pas de soucis ma chérie. Je suppose que tu as faim ?

Elle contrôla ses rétroviseurs et s'engagea sur la voie principale, à la sortie de l'hôpital.

- Tu accepterais de m'emmener dans un fast-food ?

Le visage de ma mère s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. Elle savait autant que moi que ce n'était pas raisonnable mais sa joie de me voir réclamer à manger prenait le dessus.

- Que dirais-tu de prendre à emporter et de partager avec ton père ?

Cela me convenait parfaitement. J'approuvai vivement et la voiture prit la direction du restaurant le plus près. Cette journée n'était peut-être pas complètement perdue.


	3. Chapitre 2

Une boîte de chocolats

Disclamer : James et Lily appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Résumé : La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...Pour ma part, je suis tombée sur la maladie... Maintenant, je souhaiterais lui prouver que je suis plus forte qu'elle... mais j'ai surtout envie de tomber sur un bon chocolat..fourré praliné. Mon préféré. Et si ce chocolat s'appelait James Potter ?

Quelques réponses aux reviews...

**Mlane :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un petit mot. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Marylin06 **: Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère que ça sera le cas pour la suite;)

**Guest :** Je compte être sympa avec Lily, elle a déjà eu son lot de malchance^^ Une partie des résultats sont dans ce chapitre, la suite sera pour plus tard. Elle ira dans ces groupes de parole mais un peu plus tard et elles seront animées par un certain James Potter. Mais cela est une autre histoire^^ Bonne lecture !

**Dee Mill **: Heureuse que tu apprécies cette histoire^^ Désolée pour les fautes qui persistent malgré les relectures, tant que ça ne gêne pas trop à la lecture... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 2 

Les jours suivants furent monotones. Le lendemain de la consultation, j'eus les premiers effets secondaires de la ponction de moelle osseuse. Une lourde fatigue s'abattit sur moi, telle une enclume qui m'assomma. Les médecins appelaient cela _asthénie. _Je restais de longues heures dans mon lit, les couvertures montées jusqu'à mes yeux, car prise de nombreux frissons. Cela me changeait des habituelles sueurs nocturnes qui me réveillaient vers le milieu de la nuit. Mes parents proposèrent de m'apporter des plateaux repas mais je refusai. Je tenais à venir partager les repas familiaux, étant ma seule sortie de la chambre de la journée, avec les bains du matin. Cependant, je mangeais peu malgré l'insistance de ma mère. Elle souhaitait au moins que je privilégie les féculents et protéines. Moi qui préférait le sucré...

Quand je pus enfin faire trois pas d'affilé sans être trop fatiguée, je reçus un e-mail de Miranda, une de mes plus proches amies. Bien qu'absente durant la maladie pour cause d'études dans un collège privé se situant en Irlande, nous avions énormément correspondu ces derniers mois. Elle a été un véritable soutien, me changeant les idées au travers de ses longs messages drôles, exempts de toute allusion au cancer et remplis d'anecdotes sur vie à l'internat. Attirant souvent la poisse, elle drainait un bon cota de maladresses, boulettes et autres joyeuseries du même acabit. Mais cela la rendait d'autant plus attachante et je l'aimais comme une sœur.

_Hey ma Lilou, _

_Comment vas-tu ma belle ? (je sais que c'est une question stupide étant donné les examens que tu viens de passer mais je serais foncièrement une mauvaise fille malpolie si je ne posais pas cette question des plus basiques...). Me revoilà pour notre rencontre hebdomadaire dont tu ne peux plus te passer j'en suis sure, appelée plus communément le Mardi Ragotage ! Cette fois-ci, je vais t'épargner mes simagrées habituelles (bien que je pourrais encore te raconter un roman... d'ailleurs je songe sérieusement à sortir une trilogie...) et en venir à l'information principale... suspense...suspense... Je RENTRE AU PAYS ce samedi ! Autant dire que je suis très excitée et ma famille aussi !_

Miranda étudiait dans un collège à Dublin depuis la rentrée précédente et revenait très peu sur Londres. Les économies de ses parents partaient dans les frais scolaires et de logement. Ils ne pouvaient lui offrir qu'un billet d'avion pour un retour pendant les vacances de Noël. Elle se partageait ainsi entre sa famille et ses amies, lui laissant peu de temps pour souffler. Ce fut les derniers moments passés avec elle, avant la découverte de mon cancer au mois de janvier et le début du traitement à peine quelques jours après. Miranda m'avait beaucoup manquée pendant ces mois mais je fus tout de même heureuse qu'elle soit absente. Ainsi, elle ne m'avait pas vu avec le teint blafard, le crâne presque chauve et la fatigue accablante. J'avais meilleure mine à présent et mes cheveux poussaient doucement mais sûrement.

_Je vais enfin pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et t'insuffler une sacrée force du tonnerre dont tu sembles manquer parfois. J'ai envie de rattraper le temps perdu et de découvrir avec toi toutes les possibilités que nous offre Londres maintenant que nous sommes quasi majeures ! A nous les premiers verres d'alcool dans les bars... (avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de charme certes mais je crois en nous !), les soirées (pyjama?) entres amies jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, les grands magasins de vêtements sans les parents ! La liberté en résumé ! _

Je rigolais toute seule, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, lisant le message pour la énième fois. Katerine, en bonne maman poule, semblait moins enthousiaste.

- Maintenant que je sais ce que vous comptez faire, hors de question de te laisser sortir à Londres ! Avait-elle rétorqué la veille alors que je lui avais lu le message pendant qu'elle préparait une ratatouille.

J'adorais ce plat français et pour le coup, il éveillait grandement mes sens dont mes papilles qui en salivaient d'avance. J'avais ricané gentiment à la remarque de ma mère.

- Je croyais que tu encourageais ma vie sociale ?

- Oui vie sociale, pas débauche ! Avait-elle dit en brandissant son éplucheur sous mon nez, perdant toute crédibilité.

- Un verre, juste un verre ! Avec notre minois, je ne pense pas en négocier plus avec un barman récalcitrant !

- J'ai eu dix-sept avant toi et le verre se transformait souvent en demi bouteille.

J'avais secoué la tête, certaine d'avoir le dernier mot sur ma mère. Elle était trop heureuse à l'idée de me voir sortir et m'aérer l'esprit avec Miranda. Ainsi elle fermerait les yeux sur l'unique verre d'alcool et me laisserait un peu d'argent pour me faire plaisir en babioles.

_Je suis déjà en train de préparer ma valise et j'ai plein de surprises pour toi. Dublin regorge de petites merveilles et j'avais envie de te gâter à outrance (surtout que j'ai loupé ton anniversaire...). J'espère que tu pourras venir me voir pendant un long week-end. Je te ferais visiter Trinity College et son immense bibliothèque que tu adorerais, le Musée de la Guinness où tu pourrais goûter cette bière foncée au goût très particulier, le quartier Temple Bar où résonnent des jeunes groupes de musique à tous les coins de rue... Sans oublier les magasins de vêtements où tu découvrirais la mode dublinoise un peu particulière... J'ai vraiment hâte !_

Moi aussi j'avais hâte. J'espérais vraiment que mes parents et le Dr Webber m'autoriseraient à quitter la maison quelques jours pour un petit séjour en Irlande. Je m'imaginais déjà, pendant les quelques jours de repos que nous avions pendant l'automne, me promener dans les rues de Dublin, à l'affût de nouvelles découvertes. Nous partions souvent en vacances avec mes parents et ils avaient une petite préférence pour la France, où nous passions trois semaines tous les ans. J'aimais aussi beaucoup ce pays mais je souhaitais voir d'autres horizons. Seulement, est-ce que je serais suffisamment en forme pour prendre l'avion et passer quelques jours intensifs à l'étranger ? J'avais envie d'y croire.

_Bref, j'atterris à Londres en début d'après-midi. Mes parents viennent me récupérer à l'aéroport et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu partages le dîner avec nous le soir. A travers tes messages, j'ai compris que tu grignotais telle une petite souris mais je ferais en sorte que Maman te prépare un de tes plats préférés (tu sais qu'elle s'est mise à la cuisine française ? Incroyable...). Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? _

Je fus interrompue par un léger coup frappé sur la porte de ma chambre. Ma mère entra, une enveloppe blanche coincée entre ses doigts. Son regard marqua l'étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rends si joyeuse ?

- Rien, je relis simplement le message de Miranda, répondis-je en me calant au fond de ma chaise du bureau, un bras entourant mon genou.

Katerine secoua la tête.

- Heureusement que ce n'est pas une lettre manuscrite, elle serait déjà froissée par tes nombreuses lectures.

- C'est parce que je suis tellement contente de la revoir... J'aurais aimé avoir encore meilleure mine pour l'accueillir.

- Ma mère pénétra dans la chambre et vint s'appuyer contre mon bureau, en face de moi. Elle posa l'enveloppe blanche à côté de l'ordinateur portable et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

- Je crois surtout qu'elle ne souhaite pas de faux semblants, murmura-t-elle. Elle t'aimera toujours, avec tes cheveux courts, ton teint un peu pâle et ton corps qui reprend doucement forme...

- Je n'ai pas envie de la décevoir c'est tout...

- Pourquoi tu la décevrais ? Tu t'es battue comme une chef et tu es en bonne voie pour gagner cette fichue bataille.

J'haussai les épaules. Certes les derniers résultats de la biopsie de la moelle osseuse m'étaient encore inconnus mais la prise de sang reflétait un fonctionnement plutôt bon. Mes défenses immunitaires s'affolaient un peu, étant encore très sensible au moindre virus passant de le coin, mais elles avaient besoin de se reconstruire. Cela prendrait un peu de temps. En attendant, j'étais prudente à bien me couvrir lorsque je sortais.

- Oui mais elle souhaite que nous fassions pleins de sorties ou autre... Et si je ne peux pas suivre le rythme ? Mon corps me fait souvent faux bon ces derniers temps...

- Miranda n'évoquait pas des soirées pyjamas dans son message ? Promis, je vous préparerais les pop corn et sortirais les sacs de couchage !

Je lui tirais la langue, en réponse au sourire moqueur qui éclairait son visage. Mais les soirées films à l'eau de rose étaient aussi une bonne alternative. A mon grande étonnement, j'appréciais beaucoup ce genre de film, même si l'amour et moi, cela faisait deux. J'ai eu quelques petits flirts au début du lycée, ma timidité m'empêchant d'aller plus loin, puis ce fus le grand vide. Mais comme disait ma mère, j'étais jeune et chaque chose en son temps.

- Bon à la base, je venais pour te donner ceci, reprit Katerine en me montrant l'enveloppe blanche. Le laboratoire nous a fait parvenir les résultats écrits de ta prise de sang, j'ai pensé que tu souhaiterais les ranger dans ton dossier.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête. Je m'approchai du bureau et ouvrit un des tiroirs. Je sortis une épaisse pochette rouge dans laquelle je stockais tous les papiers concernant la maladie. Je rangeais les trois feuillets du laboratoire et la pochette rejoignit rapidement son habitat initial.

- Tu descendras dîner aussi, je t'ai réchauffé un peu de ratatouille, je sais que tu la préfères ainsi...

Je la remerciai et elle sortit de la chambre.

_N'hésites pas à me répondre rapidement, tu sais combien j'aime lire les messages des amies ! En attendant, je te fais pleins de gros bisous (baveux ?)...Je compte les jours et même les heures jusqu'à nos retrouvailles de samedi ! J'espère te voir en forme et les joues rosies, alors n'hésite pas à hiberner pendant ces quelques jours ! Je t'aime ma Lilou..._

_Miranda _

Je soupirai et fermai l'écran de l'ordinateur. Je rejoignis mes parents dans la cuisine et humai avec plaisir la bonne odeur de la ratatouille.

* * *

- Enfin ma chérie, tu avais promis que tu irais...

- Eh bien de toute évidence, j'ai changé d'avis ! Rétorquai-je d'une voix agacée.

Je finissais de débarrasser la table du déjeuner, pendant que ma mère faisait la vaisselle et ne comprenait pas les raisons qui m'avaient poussé à annuler le rendez-vous chez le coiffeur prit pour l'après-midi même.

- Cela t'aurait fait du bien, ainsi qu'à tes cheveux, ils...

- Ressemblent à rien ? Oui, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mais ils sont encore trop courts. Je refuse qu'ils le soient encore plus.

Je lavai la table et l'essuyai d'un coup de serviette. Prenant deux tasses dans le placard, je nous fis chauffer un thé. C'était notre petit plaisir après déjeuner, que nous partagions sur la terrasse. Katerine s'essuya les mains et soupira.

- Tu es têtue quand tu t'y mets...

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Telle mère, telle fille !

Je lui tendis sa tasse de thé fumante, le sourire moqueur. Elle secoua la tête et rendit les armes. Je savais pourtant qu'elle avait raison. Mes cheveux repoussaient de manière irrégulière et méritaient une jolie coupe. Mais cela signifiait de les voir tomber à nouveau et je n'étais pas encore prête. Quand je sortais, je portais très souvent un bonnet léger ou un chapeau. Je refusais les foulards noués sur la tête car trop stigmatisant. Autant écrire _cancer_ en feutre noir sur le front.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, ma mère se prélassait sur une chaise longue de la terrasse, des rayons de soleil illuminant son corps mince pendant que je me trouvais dans la cuisine, faisant le plein de petits biscuits pour notre goûter. Cela faisait très enfant mais j'adorais cela, d'autant plus que mon organisme fragile le supportait plutôt bien. J'achevais ma composition lorsque la sonnette résonna dans la maison.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un ? Demandai-je d'une voix forte à Katerine.

Sans attendre la réponse, je reposai le bol de gâteaux et me dirigeai vers le hall d'entrée. J'entendis ma mère s'exclamer sans en comprendre un mot et se lever précipitamment de sa chaise. Elle me rejoignit dans l'entrée quand je découvris la mauvaise surprise qui m'attendait sous le porche.

Ma première pensée fut de claquer la lourde porte et de la fermer à clés. Mais mes réflexes ne suivirent pas et je me contentais d'ouvrir la bouche de surprise, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

- Mon Dieu Lily, je... je ne pensais pas que tu serais présente, balbutia Petunia, ma sœur aînée. Maman m'avait assurée qu'elle serait seule.

Je me retournai vers la concernée et lui jetai un regard noir. Elle se mordait la lèvre, certainement très embarrassée.

- Tu devais être chez le coiffeur, se justifia-t-elle minablement, le regard baissé.

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Des pensées contradictoires traversaient en tout sens mon esprit. Je concevais aisément que ma mère souhaitait voir sa fille aînée, malgré le désaccord établi entre elle et moi depuis quelques mois mais je lui en voulais de le faire à mon insu. N'étais-je pas assez mature pour le comprendre ? Les raisons qui me poussaient à rester éloigner de Petunia m'étaient propres et personnelles, elles ne concernaient en aucun cas mes parents. A ce jour, ils ignoraient encore ce qui nous avaient séparées quelques mois auparavant et ils en souffraient. Comme si ma maladie ne suffisait pas. Je préférais que la situation reste ainsi car j'étais persuadée que la vérité leur ferait davantage mal. Quant à Petunia, elle n'assumait pas son comportement.

Cinq années nous séparaient. Nous avions toujours entretenu de bonnes relations, bien que très différentes. Grande brune aux cheveux courts, le corps trop mince et un visage pointu, elle ressemblait beaucoup à notre mère. Un charme indéniable, qu'elle ne savait malheureusement pas mettre en valeur. Très droite et fière, parfois un peu étroite d'esprit, elle aimait que les choses soient bien faites et dans les règles. Depuis quelques années, elle fréquentait Vernon Dursley, un jeune homme ambitieux, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup au niveau du caractère. Il travaillait dans une grande entreprise et rêvait d'être en haut de la hiérarchie. Nul doute qu'il accéderait au poste tant convoité, quitte à écraser la concurrence. Vernon m'était indifférent et je le trouvais peu intéressant mais il convenait parfaitement à ma sœur. Suite à notre désaccord, Petunia avait trouvé refuge chez lui, sous le regard impuissant de nos parents. Depuis, ils ne prononçaient plus son nom devant moi, même s'ils lui téléphonaient de temps en temps. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais pardonner un jour son geste, même si je savais qu'entretenir une rancœur n'était jamais bon.

Pour me donner contenance, j'attrapai une veste sur la patère de l'entrée et l'enfilai rapidement. Je chaussai une paire de ballerines et sortis sous le porche. Petunia s'éloigna un peu comme si je l'incommodais.

- Où vas-tu Lily ? Me demanda ma mère d'une voix tendue.

- Prendre un peu l'air, faisons comme si je me rendais chez ce fameux coiffeur...

- Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas avec nous ?

Je secouais la tête.

- Je ne préfère pas non, je ne souhaite pas encore respirer le même air qu'elle, répondis-je en désignant ma sœur.

Je leur tournai le dos et traversai le jardin ensoleillé. Je trouvai refuge dans le petit parc à quelques minutes à pied de la maison. Je pris place sur un banc, à côté d'une jeune femme qui berçait son bébé, blotti dans la poussette. Elle me sourit gentiment et je vis son regard noter mes cheveux courts éparpillés inégalement sur mon crâne et mon corps frêle. Dans la précipitation, j'avais oublié de prendre un chapeau. Je détestais ces regards, souvent empli de pitié.

- C'est bien ce que vous pensez, dis-je d'une voix ferme, la défiant de faire le moindre commentaire.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pour habitude de juger ainsi...

- C'est ce que tout le monde dit mais personne ne peut s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur tout ce qui paraît différent.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et me tendit une main.

- Repartons sur de bonnes bases... Nous sommes deux jeunes femmes dans un parc, qui s'occupent en discutant avec la voisine du banc, cela vous convient-il ?

- Parfaitement, répondis-je en serrant sa main. Mais vous allez commencer par me tutoyer, je ne suis pas si vieille.

La jeune maman rigola et se présenta. Elle s'appelait Laura, maman d'un petit Arthur, âgé de trois mois. Le bébé était plutôt mignon avec ses joues rondes et son petit nez légèrement retroussé. Je passais un agréable moment avec eux, parlant de sujets drôles et légers. Une véritable bouffée d'air frais, qui me fis presque oublié que Petunia se trouvait dans la maison, à manger les petits biscuits que j'avais préparé, avec ma mère.

Je me séparai de Laura en fin d'après-midi. L'air commençait à être frais et son bébé ne semblait pas assez habillé pour le supporter. Nous nous saluâmes et elle me glissa qu'elle se rendait très souvent dans ce parc l'après-midi pour s'occuper. Je la reverrais peut-être à l'occasion.

Quand je rentrai, Petunia n'était plus là. Ma mère repassait dans le salon devant une émission de télévision. Je glissai un bras autour de son cou, posant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je suis désolée maman, chuchotai-je, le menton appuyé sur son épaule.

Elle posa le fer à repasser sur le côté, délaissant la chemise blanche de mon père.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? Cette situation devient impossible, nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi...

- Nous n'avons pas le choix... Je ne dirais rien, tu ne préfères pas savoir ce qui nous déchire, je t'assure.

Je retirai mon étreinte et Katerine reprit rageusement son activité. Je repoussai la corbeille de linge du canapé, prenant sa place. Les jambes repliées sous mes fesses, je passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

- Bon Dieu Lily, tu ne crois que nous avons assez subi ces derniers mois ? Mes filles se détestent et je ne sais même pas pourquoi... C'est arrivé si soudainement, c'est juste incompréhensible...

- Maman n'insiste pas, je n'en parlerais pas !

- Je comprends que tu veux éviter certains sujets mais j'estime que je suis en droit de savoir la raison de votre désaccord. Ta maladie n'excuse pas tout !

Sa dernière phrase résonna dans le salon et je fus surprise par tant de verve. Ma mère se mettait rarement en colère, elle préférait les petites répliques assassines et efficaces.

- Justement tout est lié à cette fichue maladie, rétorquai-je d'une voix sèche. Elle a envahi cette maison comme un vulgaire parasite, faudra qu'on s'y fasse, c'est comme ça !

Je quittai précipitamment le salon et retrouvai avec bonheur la familiarité de ma chambre. Je pris un post-it coloré, un feutre noir et écrivit la seule pensée qui me traversa l'esprit à ce moment-là... _Les liens du sang ne suffisent pas toujours finalement... _Elle fut ensuite violemment épinglée au côté de ses petites copines sur le mur. C'était la seule pensée concernant le comportement de Petunia. J'avais fait le choix de ne pas m'exprimer là-dessus, ayant la crainte que mes parents la lisent et fassent un lien. Perdue au milieu des autres post-it, j'espérai qu'ils ne la trouveraient pas.


	4. Chapitre 3

Une boîte de chocolats

Disclamer : James et Lily appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Résumé : La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...Pour ma part, je suis tombée sur la maladie... Maintenant, je souhaiterais lui prouver que je suis plus forte qu'elle... mais j'ai surtout envie de tomber sur un bon chocolat..fourré praliné. Mon préféré. Et si ce chocolat s'appelait James Potter ?

**Quelques réponses aux reviews...**

Dee Mill : Déjà merci d'avoir laissé un petit commentaire. Ce chapitre a un peu tardé à venir, j'en suis désolée... mais c'est bon il est là, tout beau tout chaud avec les retrouvailles entre Lily et Miranda ! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

Concernant la dispute entre les deux sœurs, la réponse arrivera plus tard, je laisse encore le suspense. Bonne lecture !

HannahWinx : Merci pour ton petit message. J'essaie d'être au plus juste dans les termes médicaux concernant les examens ou autre mais ce n'est pas évident. Désolée d'avance si je fais des erreurs.

Non ce n'est pas Arthur Weasley le bébé, c'est juste que j'aime bien ce prénom^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bonne lecture !

Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà les retrouvailles entre Lily et Miranda, qui j'espère seront à la hauteur des attentes ! En ce qui concerne la dispute entre les deux sœurs, cela a effectivement un lien avec la maladie, et sera révélé plus tard. En soi c'est une raison moche mais qui peut se comprendre d'un certain point de vue. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Londres, aéroport de Heathrow. Je me trouvais en compagnie des parents de Miranda, patientant dans le hall d'arrivée. Son avion avait atterri quelques minutes plus tôt et le panneau indiquait que les passagers attendaient la délivrance de leurs bagages. Emmitouflée dans un gilet et une écharpe légère (je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait si froids dans les aéroports...), je trépignais d'impatience. La veille, je m'étais permis de contacter la maman de Miranda pour les accompagner à Londres. Elle avait accepté avec plaisir et m'avait avoué avoir longuement hésité à me demander, à cause de mon état de santé. Je l'avais rassurée, complètement remise de mes précédents examens.

Après une attente interminable, les portes battantes s'ouvrirent enfin et un premier flot de passagers débarqua dans le hall d'arrivée. Les parents de Miranda s'agitèrent également même s'ils cachaient mieux que moi leur impatience.

Mon amie arriva, les bras chargés de valises, un grand sourire illuminant son beau visage. Elle libéra ses mains et se réfugia dans les bras de ses parents. Je m'écartai d'eux, souhaitant leur laisser un peu d'intimité après tous ces mois de séparation. De nombreuses familles faisaient de même autour de nous. Chaque jour, les halls d'aéroports devaient accueillir de nombreuses larmes, embrassades et autres manifestations de joie. Très contradictoire pour un lieu si peu intime.

Quelques instants plus tard, Miranda me détailla de la tête aux pieds, le regard brillant. Elle me serra dans ses bras et j'en profitai pour enfuir mon visage dans ses cheveux dorés, tressées à la hâte. J'humai avec bonheur son odeur familière de lilas, retenant difficilement mes larmes. Elle m'avait tellement manqué.

- Tu es magnifique ma Lilou, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, la voix tremblante.

- Menteuse, rétorquai-je en m'écartant de son étreinte.

Elle rit doucement et ses doigts effleurèrent ma courte chevelure. J'avais écouté ma mère en refusant de cacher mon état derrière tout artifice. Non maquillée, les cheveux à peine peignés, habillée d'un jean et d'un gilet très simple, je ressemblais à moi-même. Pas de faux semblant.

- Je n'oserais pas... tu sembles en forme, cela ma convient.

Miranda glissa ensuite un bras sous le mien et attrapa une de ses grosses valises de l'autre. Une fois les autres bagages chargés sur un chariot, nous prîmes la direction du parking où la voiture nous attendait.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se déroula sous nos babillages. Mon amie était insatiable de paroles et elle me raconta beaucoup d'anecdotes sur son internat. Sans pudeur envers ses parents, elle s'attarda sur son dernier petit-ami et un sentiment d'envie s'empara de moi. Je souhaitais aussi connaître d'autres émois amoureux ainsi que les palpitations et les frissons d'un premier grand amour. Rêveuse, je vous le concède. Malheureusement, mon corps décharné et mon teint pâle n'attiraient pas la gente masculine. Miranda, par contre, était juste superbe. Déjà au collège, les garçons (aussi bêtes soient-ils à cet âge-là) se pâmaient devant elle, à sa grande indifférence. Visiblement, elle en profitait plus au lycée et elle avait bien raison.

- Alors quel est le programme de la journée ? Me demanda-t-elle après avoir conclu qu'Adrian, son ex petit-ami était un idiot de coureur de jupon (ce qui a 17 ans ne m'étonnais guère...).

- Hmm...Nous passons une partie de l'après-midi ensemble, ma mère viendra me cherchez chez toi vers 17h et ensuite rendez-vous à la maison pour le dîner où vous êtes tous conviés ! Finalement mes parents ont préféré que vous veniez, ils pensent que cela mettra un peu d'animation dans la maison...

Miranda me lança un regard étonné. Difficile de lui avouer que mes parents avaient mis de côté leur vie sociale depuis la découverte de mon cancer, trop préoccupés à veiller sur moi et à travailler. Les parents de mon amie connaissaient la situation et prenaient la chose avec beaucoup de recul, ne nous dardant pas d'un regard compatissant et empli de pitié. Très contentes à l'idée d'accueillir des hôtes, nous avions élaboré avec Katerine un menu d'enfer. J'espérais fortement que mon estomac serait indulgent et me laisserait profiter des nombreuses mignardises concoctées pour l'occasion.

- Ça me va... je pourrais ainsi te donner tous les petits cadeaux que je t'ai ramené, s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Je ris doucement, secouant la tête. Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le paysage défilant derrière la vitre de la voiture, nous arrivions justement dans le petit village où résidait la famille de Miranda. Quelques instants plus tard, le père de mon amie engagea son véhicule dans l'allée de pavés de leur maison.

* * *

- Mais comment as-tu fait pour t'en procurer ? Demandai-je, abasourdie. Je croyais qu'ils n'en vendaient pas aux mineurs...

Assise sur le lit de Miranda, noyée au milieu de ses nombreux vêtements, je découvrais les différentes surprises qu'elle m'avait réservée. Après un déjeuner copieux, mon amie s'était décidée à ranger ses valises, les cadeaux apparaissant au fur et à mesure qu'elles se vidaient. Je venais d'ouvrir le premier, découvrant une grande canette de Guinness accompagnée de sa chope. Je n'avais jamais goûté cette bière, à l'arôme apparemment si particulier. De couleur très brune, elle faisait un malheur auprès des Irlandais, selon les dires de Miranda.

- Il suffit juste d'être accompagnée d'un jeune homme majeur et le tour est jouée, répondit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Bien sûr, il faut préciser avec beaucoup de conviction que tous les litres de bière achetés ne sont que pour lui...

- Oui, je vois que tu as ramené la réserve..., dis-je, dardant avec surprise les nombreuses canettes glissées au milieu du tas de vêtements.

Miranda haussa les épaules.

- Elles sont principalement destinées à mes parents, même si je compte en mettre quelques unes de côté. Aucun intérêt de partir à Dublin sans ramener un peu de bière... D'ailleurs, tu m'en diras deux mots quand tu l'auras goûtée.

J'hochai la tête et ouvrit un autre présent. Il contenait plusieurs petits bibelots, dont un porte-clés à l'effigie du leprechaun et un verre à shooter orné d'un trèfle, symbole du pays. Décidément mon amie était très portée sur l'alcool.

- Je sais que ces objets sont très kitsch mais ça fait parti du folklore alors...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais très bien que j'adore ça !

J'attrapai mon sac en bandoulière et dénichai mes clés de maison. J'y accrochai le porte-clé, constituant un trousseau de clés assez conséquent. Le visage satisfait, Miranda me tendit le dernier paquet.

- C'est le cadeau officiel pour ton anniversaire, s'exclama-t-elle en prenant place à mes côtés.

Je déchirai l'emballage à la hâte, telle une enfant, et découvrit une très joli chaîne en argent, ornée d'un pendentif en forme de fée tenant une petite bille verte émeraude. Je l'effleurai du bout des doigts, très émue. Quand j'étais petite, les fées me fascinaient énormément et j'adorais lire des histoires les concernant. J'avais d'ailleurs gardé toute ma collection de livre sur ces petites créatures, soigneusement rangée dans une boite dans ma chambre. De toute évidence, Miranda se souvenait de cette fascination et avait tenu à la mettre en valeur.

- Merci beaucoup, il est très beau, chuchotai-je, essayant tant bien que mal avec mes doigts fébriles d'accrocher le collier sur ma nuque.

- Il est juste parfait pour toi...

Elle me sourit doucement et je déposai un gros bisou sur sa joue pour la remercier. Elle termina ensuite de ranger ses bagages, remplissant ses armoires d'un tas de nouveaux vêtements achetés dans les magasins irlandais. L'après-midi se termina devant un film à l'eau de rose, ma tête calée sur les genoux de Miranda, dont les doigts agiles me massaient le cuir chevelu. Ces moments calmes me firent beaucoup de bien, la compagnie de mon amie me changeant de mes activités habituelles. Après avoir longuement posé des yeux rêveurs sur le comédien principal du film, ma mère vint me récupérer en fin d'après-midi. Elle salua chaleureusement Miranda et s'extasia devant le cadeau qu'elle m'avait offert. Je m'abstins de lui montrer la canette de Guinness que j'avais soigneusement caché dans mon sac. Par contre je lui montrais la choppe et les petites babioles. Si Katerine fronça les sourcils à la vue du verre, elle ne fit pas de commentaire.

- Un dress code pour ce soir ? Me demanda Miranda, au moment où nous partions quelques instants plus tard.

- Je suis sure que tu as déjà une idée derrière la tête, répondis-je en secouant la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'avoue... J'annonce robe et paillette !

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas étonnée ? Ma meilleure amie adorait tout ce qui brillait, sans être dans le mauvais goût.

- Et je suis certaine que tu trouveras ton bonheur dans ton armoire ! Ajouta-t-elle, en plissant les yeux. Aucune excuse ne sera acceptée !

Je visualisai rapidement mes vêtements, songeant que cela serait enfin l'occasion de sortir les petites robes que ma mère m'avait acheté des jours auparavant. Le côté paillette ne serait pas difficile à trouver.

Nous saluâmes parents et fille, avec le plaisir de se retrouver dans à peine quelques heures. J'avais hâte.

* * *

La préparation du dîner fut longue. Le four fonctionna beaucoup et ma mère acheva les dernières présentations de plats avec une joie certaine. De mon côté, je terminais de concocter les desserts. La tarte aux pommes dorait doucement dans le four, tandis que j'introduisais les flans à la vanille dans le réfrigérateur. Je les saupoudrerais de petites vermicelles en sucre au moment de servir et le tour serait joué. Pas peu fière de moi, je soupirais de soulagement. Les mains collantes et le visage marqué de farine, je rêvai de me glisser sous un bon jet d'eau chaude. Ce que je fis quelques instants plus tard, quand Katerine m'autorisa à quitter la cuisine après s'être assuré que tout était prêt.

J'hésitai longuement sur la tenue que je porterais pour répondre au dress code de Miranda. D'un côté, une petite robe bleu roi, échancrée dans le dos, tombant au-dessus des genoux...une petite merveille dénichée par ma mère. De l'autre côté, longue robe, véritable mosaïque de couleurs qui appelait le soleil. Je les aimais beaucoup toutes le deux, le choix était cornélien.

Finalement j'optai pour la deuxième. La saison était encore un peu fraîche et cette robe m'autorisait, contrairement à l'autre, à porter un petit gilet. Pour l'occasion, je décidai de ressortir les maigres palettes de maquillage que je possédais et qui n'avaient pas servi depuis de longs mois. Une touche de mascara et un peu de fard à paupière marron-doré plus tard, le miroir me renvoya une image qui me plaisait plutôt bien. Le seul petit bémol restait mes cheveux. Finalement, je glissai une petite fantaisie dans mes mèches rousses, légèrement blasée. Restait le côté paillette. Le problème fut rapidement résolu par Katerine, qui débarqua dans ma chambre quelques instants plus tard.

- Regarde ce que je viens de trouver dans mes affaires, déclara-t-elle, brandissant fièrement un petit pot de paillettes dorées, destinées à embellir la peau.

Elle s'approcha de moi, trempa son doigt dans le pot et tamponna la peau de mon cou. Satisfaite, elle me sourit tendrement.

- Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies choisi cette robe, elle te va comme un gant...

Je me retournai face au miroir et attardai le regard sur ma silhouette. Le long tissu du vêtement cachait la maigreur de mes jambes et soulignait ma taille plutôt fine. Mon décolleté brillait de paillettes, qui mettaient également en valeur le bijou offert par Miranda. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me trouvai jolie. Cependant, je supposais que ma morosité reviendrait le lendemain quand tout fard serait enlevé. Je préférais ne pas y penser encore.

- Par contre, je suis surprise que tu l'ai revêtue aussi vite, toi qui paraissait si peu confiante dans le magasin..., reprit-elle, en lissant les plis inexistants de la robe, comme pour se donner contenance.

- C'est l'effet Miranda Piers, je ne fais que respecter son dress code !

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse qu'elle soit rentrée, elle va te faire beaucoup de bien cet été !

- Donc tu as changé d'avis sur les sorties à Londres ?

- Ai-je dit cela ?

Je rigolais. Sacrée maman, je n'avais même pas eu besoin de la convaincre, elle s'adoucissait toute seule.

- Bon, au lieu de m'amadouer, tu viens m'aider à dresser la table ?

* * *

Je terminai avec une certaine difficulté les dernières mignardises qui semblaient se reproduire à mon insu dans mon assiette. J'avais désiré tout goûter, sachant pertinemment que mon estomac ne le supporterait pas. A raison. Mes parents avaient apprécié ma démarche et je ne voulais pas les décevoir en ne terminant pas mon assiette. L'ambiance chaleureuse du repas les ravissaient, ambiance aidée par le vin qui coulait à flot. Miranda et moi furent même autorisées à en déguster.

Katerine et la mère de mon amie avait également respecté la consigne de Miranda en revêtant une robe de soirée, accompagnée d'un boléro brillant. Quant à Miranda, elle était juste magnifique, dans sa robe rouge, les cheveux noués en un chignon agrémenté de petits accessoires pailletés. Mon père nous prit en photo toutes les quatre à leur arrivée et je savais par avance, qu'elle terminerait épinglée sur le mur de ma chambre.

Je repoussai mon assiette, soulagée qu'elle soit enfin vide. Je bus une gorgée de vin pour faire descendre le tout. J'étais repue, et surtout légèrement déçue de ne pas pouvoir profiter du dessert. Je picorerais peut-être dans l'assiette de mon père, comme à mon habitude.

- Tu viens m'aider à préparer le dessert ? Demandai-je à Miranda plus tard, tandis que je commençais à débarrasser les assiettes des convives.

Je fis signe à ma mère de rester assise et de continuer à profiter de la soirée. Elle discutait vivement avec la mère de Miranda et je ne souhaitais pas l'interrompre. Quant aux papas, ils conversaient travail. Comme la plupart des hommes en soirée je crois bien.

- Bien sûr, répondit mon amie avec entrain, en m'aidant dans ma tâche.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, je déposai la vaisselle dans l'évier, décidant de la ranger plus tard dans le lave-vaisselle. Je sortis la tarte au pommes tiède du four, satisfaite de son allure. Je m'adressai à Miranda.

- Tu peux sortir les flans du réfrigérateur et déverser un peu de vermicelles sucrées dessus ?

Elle acquiesça. Je découpai la tarte en six parts, que je plaçai sur une assiette à dessert. Elles seraient accompagnées d'un petit ramequin de flan et le tour serait joué.

- Tu vas à des groupes de paroles ? Me demanda soudainement Miranda, tandis qu'elle achevait la préparation du dernier ramequin.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

- J'ai vu le prospectus dans ta chambre tout à l'heure, se justifia-t-elle, en se mordant les lèvres.

Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là. Déposé à la hâte dans un coin de la chambre à mon retour d'examen et sujet non-remis sur le tapis par mes parents, il était passé aux oubliettes. Je secouais la tête.

- Non, malgré les recommandations du médecin et de mes parents, je ne me suis pas encore décidée...

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai déjà l'impression de subir cette fichue maladie au quotidien, alors rencontrer des gens qui sont dans le même cas que moi et entendre les jérémiades de chacun, je ne suis pas sure que cela puisse m'aider...

Pour me donner contenance, je fignolais inutilement la préparation du dessert, évitant soigneusement le regard de mon amie. Miranda contourna le plan de travail et se plaça face à moi, relevant délicatement mon visage.

- Déjà, tu es en rémission, ce qui est plutôt bon signe, dit-elle doucement. De plus, je suis certaine que ton combat peut apporter de l'espoir à des jeunes qui n'en plus beaucoup... Être pour eux un regain d'énergie et leur montrer que la maladie ne gagne pas à tous les coups...Et puis, d'autres seront dans ton cas, ravis de crier leur victoire et leur optimisme...

- C'est marrant, la jeune infirmière qui s'est occupé de moi lors de mon dernier examen m'a dit la même chose.

- Cela me rassure, je ne raconte pas que des bêtises, rigola Miranda, en attrapant mes mains, qu'elle serra fort. Et si je t'accompagnais ?

Je ricanai nerveusement.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, tu as certainement autre chose à faire...

- Ma proposition est sérieuse... Lily, ne m'exclus pas davantage que je ne l'ai été ces derniers mois, reprit-elle d'une voix triste.

- Je n'ai pas...

- Ce n'était pas volontaire... tu parlais très rarement du cancer dans tes messages... Je comprends tout à fait mais je n'ai pas réussi à te cerner et cela a été très frustrant pour moi.

Je me sentis mal. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de lui avoir donner le mauvais rôle dans l'histoire. Au contraire ses messages drôles et légers me faisaient tellement de bien. Pendant quelques instants, je me trouvais dans la peau d'une adolescente normale échangeant ragots et potins avec sa meilleure amie et discutant garçons. Je n'avais pas désiré l'intégrer dans mes difficultés quotidiennes car elle représentait une grande bouffée d'air dont je n'aurais su me passer. Miranda était d'une insouciance incroyable, je ne me sentais pas en droit de la briser en partie. En pensant bien faire, je l'avais blessée. Ma réponse fut misérable.

- Je suis désolée...

- Fais-moi entrer dans ta bulle Lily, laisse-moi t'aider...

Je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser, je n'avais que quelques semaines pour profiter de sa présence et de son soutien au maximum.

- Très bien, nous irons à ce groupe de soutien, répondis-je en souriant faiblement. Bien si nous servions ce dessert maintenant ? Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que ma mère ne soit pas encore venue nous chercher...

Miranda secoua la tête. Elle prit une assiette à dessert dans chaque main et rejoignit les adultes dans la salle à manger. Je l'imitai, humant la bonne odeur de la tarte aux pommes. Finalement, mon estomac supporterait peut-être un petit morceau de tarte.


	5. Chapitre 4

Une boîte de chocolats 

Disclamer : James et Lily appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Résumé : La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...Pour ma part, je suis tombée sur la maladie... Maintenant, je souhaiterais lui prouver que je suis plus forte qu'elle... mais j'ai surtout envie de tomber sur un bon chocolat..fourré praliné. Mon préféré. Et si ce chocolat s'appelait James Potter ?

* * *

Chapitre 4 

Les jours suivants je me réveillais souvent avec la sensation d'avoir le cœur lourd. Sensation qui persistait longtemps dans la journée. Et je ne sus à quel phénomène l'associer. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de revoir Miranda, très prise par sa famille et ses proches, heureux de la retrouver. Je le comprenais parfaitement mais elle m'avait offert une journée normale et adolescente totalement rafraîchissante et cela me manquait déjà. A côté de cela, les résultats de ma biopsie devaient arriver sous peu et malgré moi, j'angoissais. Exit l'esprit serein que j'avais deux semaines plus tôt, j'appréhendais ce que les médecins allaient m'annoncer. Je tentais de me persuader que mon corps m'aurait envoyé des signes si la maladie l'avait de nouveau envahi, mais cela ne marchait plus. Et la météo capricieuse ne jouait pas en ma faveur. Mon moral faisant les montagnes russes, je regrettais amèrement d'avoir promis à Miranda de se rendre à ce fameux groupe de discussion animé par un certain John, ou James je ne sais plus exactement.

Mes parents tentèrent vainement de me changer les idées. Nous jouâmes aux cartes une bonne partie du dimanche, bercés par les gouttes de pluie perlant contre les baies vitrées du salon. Je participais plus pour faire plaisir à mes parents que par réelle envie. Ils ne comprenaient pas mon brusque changement d'humeur, moi qui paraissait si apaisée la veille. J'avais préféré ne pas leur évoquer ma nuit agitée de mauvais rêves, ni le message de Miranda le matin-même me signalant qu'elle ne serait pas disponible avant le mercredi, jour où nous étions censées nous rendre à la bibliothèque pour le groupe de discussion. Malgré ses mots gentils, je regrettais de l'avoir lu. Je ne lui en voulais pas, elle avait sa propre vie.

Le début de semaine fut tout aussi rude. J'attendais avec appréhension l'appel du Dr Webber pour m'annoncer les résultats des examens. Je sursautais à chaque sonnerie de téléphone, tellement que Katerine me regardait souvent avec inquiétude. Je suppose qu'elle avait également fait le lien mais gardait le silence et je l'en remerciais.

Nous terminions de déjeuner le mardi suivant lorsque la sonnerie familière du téléphone résonna dans l'entrée. Je sursautais violemment, éclaboussant un peu de yaourt sur mon . Je l'essuyai rapidement tandis que ma mère se levait pour décrocher. Je repoussai mon dessert, soudainement nauséeuse. Katerine réapparut quelques instants plus tard.

- C'était Me Rosy, la directrice adjointe de ton lycée, déclara-t-elle, en reprenant sa place. Elle souhaitait savoir si tu réintégrais une classe à la rentrée.

- Oh...

A vrai dire, j'avais complètement oublié l'aspect étudiant de ma vie. Je n'étais pas retournée à l'école depuis janvier, début de mon traitement contre le cancer. Déscolarisée plutôt brutalement, mes études étaient passées au second plan. Autant dire que je devrais certainement recommencer cette deuxième année de lycée. Cela signifiait nouveaux camarades et nouveaux profs... pour un nouveau départ en quelque sorte.

- Je lui ai répondu que j'en discuterais avec toi, reprit ma mère. Mais je ne vois aucune raison qui s'y opposerait.

- Quelle version ont-ils fourni pour expliquer mon départ précipité ?

- Ils sont restés vague en évoquant des raisons de santé...

Je ricanai. Avec des gestes brusques, je débarrassai mes couverts, que je rangeais tout aussi brutalement dans le lave-vaisselle.

- Ces raisons de santé ne seront pas difficiles à deviner..., répondis-je en désignant ma courte chevelure. C'est marqué sur ma tête que le cancer est venu me rendre visite... Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à subir toute sortes de regards curieux ou autre...

- Lily, chérie... Je pense qu'il est important que tu reprennes un cursus normal, il n'est pas sain que tu restes à la maison à tourner en rond... Je ne voulais en parler avec toi de suite, de crainte de te forcer, mais maintenant que nous sommes devant le fait accompli...

- Je n'ai pas l'impression de tourner en rond ! Certains jours, je suis tellement fatiguée que je me demande comment je vais réussir à me lever... mais je le fais quand même ! Cette maladie est une putain de saloperie...

Ma mère grimaça sous mon langage injurieux mais ne riposta pas.

- ...qui mange beaucoup d'énergie, trop d'énergie pour qu'on puisse se concentrer sur autre chose ! Quand je serais de nouveau sure qu'il n'est pas revenu, je pourrais peut-être envisager de retourner à l'école, affronter d'autres démons dans une moindre mesure.

- Ma chérie, si tes examens étaient anormaux nous le saurions déjà... J'ai tellement envie que tu vives comme une adolescente normale... Que nous nous chamaillons au sujet des garçons que tu fréquentes, que tu sortes le soir, dépassant effrontément le couvre-feu, que tu me parles de fringues et de maquillage, que tu nous répondes comme une sale gosse... Là, j'ai juste l'impression que tu as pris dix ans en si peu de temps... Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter cela ?

Je soupirai, profondément désolée pour mes parents, qui géraient bien plus mal que moi les conséquences d'un tel événement qui survient dans une famille. Et pourtant, ils exerçaient comme médecins. A croire que leur travail ne leur avait pas permis de s'endurcir. Je ne les blâmais pas. Si mon enfant, enfin si j'en avais un jour, tombait malade ainsi, je pense que la Terre s'arrêterait de tourner même si je savais que l'aspect psychologique jouait un rôle énorme dans le processus de guérison. Mes parents semblaient dépassés parce que cela les touchait personnellement, dans leur chair.

- Rien Maman, c'est la vie, c'est comme ça... Je vais y réfléchir pour le lycée, même si dans tous les cas, je ne pense pas avoir le choix d'y retourner. C'est plus raisonnable...Mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi être rassurée par mes examens avant de songer à cela...

Katerine acquiesça, triturant nerveusement les restes de nourritures dans son assiette. Je posai une main rassurante sur la sienne.

- Miranda m'a convaincu d'aller au groupe de parole, nous nous y rendons toutes les deux mercredi soir, chuchotai-je en lui souriant doucement.

- Décidément j'adore cette fille...

Je la sentis soudainement plus soulagée et plus sereine. Je me rendais bien compte que j'étais égoïste et que je leur causais beaucoup de peine avec mon comportement instable. Sans oublier ma querelle avec Petunia... Quand le cancer sera derrière nous, lassé d'envahir nous vie ainsi, peut-être pourrions-nous oublier cette histoire, peut-être pourrais-je lui pardonner un peu ou peut-être même pourrais-je tolérer sa présence dans la même pièce... Pour le bien de mes parents et de cette famille, déjà bien assez tourmentée.

Nous terminâmes de déjeuner en silence. L'après-midi fut calme, bercée par Muse, qui me chanta son plus bel album au creux de l'oreille. Je somnolais beaucoup, prise entre deux mondes et incapable de faire le moindre effort pour sortir de cette torpeur. La journée de samedi avec ma meilleure amie me semblait si lointaine, comme faisant partie d'un autre temps. L'attente de l'appel du médecin pesait toujours lourd sur mon cœur et j'avais hâte que cette sensation me laisse en paix.

Mon vœu fut exaucé deux jours plus tard. En fin de matinée, j'eus enfin des nouvelles du Dr Webber. Il s'excusa longuement pour l'attente, l'hôpital ayant eu quelques soucis avec les machines du laboratoire. Tiens donc...

- Quoiqu'il en soit...reprit-il après un silence, me sentant incapable de le briser, comme si mes cordes vocales refusaient d'obéir à mon cerveau. Tout est normal... Ton corps semble bien accepter la greffe de la moelle et elle remplit son rôle à merveille. Aucune cellule anormale n'apparaît, pas de développement anarchique. Comme l'a montré ta prise de sang, tes défenses immunitaires ont encore quelques faiblesses mais ceci est normal, c'est le temps qu'elles se reconstituent une mémoire contre les germes. Cette fois-ci encore Lily, c'est toi qui a gagné...

J'eus presque envie de pleurer, perturbée par la décharge émotionnelle qui déferla en moi à cet instant. Le soulagement prit enfin possession de mon corps et je dus m'asseoir pour ne pas tomber.

- Vous êtes absolument certain ?

- Sûr et certain... La greffe est pour l'instant une véritable réussite...

Ma mère apparut à ce moment-là dans l'entrée, les mains serrées contre son cœur et les yeux humides d'appréhension. Je lui offris un grand sourire et lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Elle soupira longuement et vint dans mon dos, entourant mes épaules de ses bras. Elle posa un baiser sur mes cheveux et enfuit son visage dedans.

- Merci beaucoup ! M'exclamai-je. Je n'étais pas spécialement inquiète avant les examens et la consultation mais j'avoue que mon angoisse est finalement apparut il y a quelques jours... Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer...

- C'est normal Lily, mais plus le temps passera moins tu appréhenderas... Là, je vais te revoir que dans quelques mois, ce qui est plutôt bon signe. En attendant, au moindre soucis, je souhaite que tu nous contactes, nous somme là pour ça. D'accord ?

- Bien sûr... Vous souhaitez parler à ma mère ?

- John Webber acquiesça et je le saluais en le remerciant une dernière fois. Je tendis le combiné à Katerine. Je me dégageai de son étreinte, avec des gestes rassurants. Je ne souhaitais pas entendre leur conversation. Je rejoignis ma chambre calmement mais pourtant prise d'une frénésie soudaine. J'envoyais un message à Miranda pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Je jetai le téléphone portable négligemment sur le lit et attrapai un post-it d'un rose éclatant. Au feutre noir, j'écris tout simplement. _La vie n'est pas si moche que cela en fait... _Je le collais au hasard sur le mur des lamentations, satisfaite d'avoir enfin une pensée positive, fait tellement rare ces derniers temps.

Mon portable vibra, m'apportant la réponse de mon amie. _Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ma Lilou... Je n'osais pas te poser la question dans mes messages. _En effet, j'avais reçu ces derniers tous pleins de messages de sa part, elle sentait bien que mon moral n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. _Cet après-midi, je vais préparer des gaufres, nous les dégusterons ensemble avant d'aller à la réunion... tu sais comme au bon vieux temps. Gros bisous. _

Quand nous étions encore enfants, nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver chez elle tous les mercredis après-midi après notre cours de gymnastique. Sa maman Charlotte, contrairement à la mienne, ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Ainsi elle venait nous récupérer et à chaque fois, des gaufres chaudes nous attendaient, comme un réconfort. Saupoudrées de sucre glace, un vrai régal... Ce rituel s'était perdu à notre entrée au collège mais de temps en temps, Charlotte nous en préparait et les glissait dans le déjeuner de Miranda. A cette époque, j'enviais beaucoup mon amie d'avoir une maman disponible pour la chouchouter. Pas que mes parents ne s'occupaient pas de Petunia et moi mais ils étaient très pris par leur cabinet. Par contre, ils consacraient tous leur week-end pour nous et j'en oubliais souvent mon désarroi. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai eu une enfance malheureuse, cela serait mentir, nous étions beaucoup gâtées. Plus tard, quand j'ai grandi un peu, j'ai compris la passion que représentait la médecine pour eux et à quel point il était difficile de se partager. En attendant, ils ont tous deux prouvé leur amour quand je suis tombée malade et que Katerine a mis sa vie sociale et professionnelle de côté pour prendre soin de moi. Elle me disait souvent que cela ne lui manquait pas mais je restais certaine qu'elle changerait d'avis un jour. Ma mère était faite pour être médecin et je ne voulais surtout pas la priver de cette passion. Bref. J'avais hâte de goûter de nouveau aux gaufres de Miranda.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, la sonnette résonna dans l'entrée. Blottie dans le canapé du salon, mon livre préféré entre les mains, je partageai un silence apaisant avec ma mère, plongée dans un travail de couture. Je repoussai la couverture reposant sur mes jambes et me levait d'un bond.

Un Miranda éclatante, comme à son habitude, m'accueillit sur le perron. Un gros saladier coincé sous le bras, elle ouvrit l'autre pour me serrer contre elle.

- Oh ma belle, je suis contente de enfin fêter avec toi ce genre de bonne nouvelle, déclara-t-elle en embrassant mes deux joues. Tu ne sais pas combien j'étais frustrée de ne pas être là quand tu m'as annoncé que tu avais battu cette fichue bestiole...

- Et quelle bestiole...

Je l'invitai à entrer. Ma mère vint la saluer chaleureusement et décréta, avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, qu'un cocktail fruité accompagnerait bien les gaufres.

- C'est ma mère qui nous les a préparées, reprit mon amie, un sourire illuminant son visage. Je crois qu'elle est aussi nostalgique que nous des mercredis.

J'humai la bonne odeur des viennoiseries, croulant déjà sous une bonne couche de sucre glace. Nous nous installâmes autour de la table de la cuisine, Katerine achevant son cocktail de fruit, comprenant pomme, banane et un peu de kiwi.

- A quelle heure commence la réunion ? Me demanda Miranda, la bouche couverte de sucre glace.

Sans surprise, les gaufres étaient délicieuses. Associées au jus de fruits, ce copieux goûté plut à nos papilles.

- Vers 18h, dans la salle de lecture à la bibliothèque.

- Comment te sens-tu à l'idée d'y aller ?

Je haussai les épaules, partagée entre l'euphorie des résultats des examens, me rendant indifférente à cet événement et la furieuse envie de ne pas y aller, de crainte d'être confortée dans mon sentiment de départ lié à ce genre de rencontre. Mais je l'avais promis à Miranda et comme cela lui tenait à cœur d'être présente, je ne pouvais le lui refuser maintenant.

- Je ne sais pas trop, mentis-je. J'espère simplement que mon moral ne sera pas sapé en sortant...

- Cela serait étonnant, intervint ma mère. Tu as l'air tellement plus apaisée depuis l'appel du Dr Webber que je suis sure que cela sera contagieux. Justement, tu pourrais annoncer cette bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui...

- Maman, je ne suis pas sure que cela soit une entrée en matière adéquat, je...

- Au contraire, moi je suis pour, me coupa Miranda. _Je m'appelle Lily, j'ai dix-sept ans, je suis en rémission d'une leucémie et aujourd'hui je lui ai encore prouvée que j'étais plus forte qu'elle..._

Le silence accueillit sa déclaration. Finalement, l'idée n'était si mauvaise. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à une phrase de présentation, trop obnubilée par d'autres soucis. Répondraient-ils tous 'Bonjour Lily' comme dans d'autres réunions de ce genre ? J'espérais que non, sinon il se peut que je parte en courant...

- Et si tu parlais à ma place Miranda ? La taquinai-je, pour rompre le silence.

- Non, non, tu n'y échapperas pas si facilement. Je serais présente comme promis, mais silencieuse et observatrice non mais !

Je grimaçai mais ni mon amie ni ma mère ne furent sensibles. Le sujet dériva sur les projets de vacances de Miranda et nous terminâmes les gaufres dans une ambiance enjouée.

* * *

La bibliothèque se trouvait à quelques minutes à pieds seulement de la maison. Avant de partir, je couvris mes épaules d'un léger gilet, l'air étant encore étonnement doux. Vêtue comme à mon habitude, je détonais à côté de Miranda, pimpante dans une tenue pourtant simple.

Nous arrivâmes légèrement en avance. D'autres personnes attendaient devant les portes du bâtiment. Je les observais discrètement. La plupart était de mon âge, d'autres certainement un peu plus vieux. Une majorité de fille, à cheveux courts et corps plutôt mince. L'une d'entre-elle portait des lunettes à oxygène, dont la bouteille reposait dans un chariot spécial qu'elle tenait fermement. Je notais avec étonnement que la jeune fille avait noué un foulard de couleur autour, agrémenté d'une petite fleur. Je trouvais l'idée plutôt bonne, comme pour déstigmatisé l'objet et tout comme on décorerait un sac à main. Elle discutait avec une autre fille, dont le cou s'ornait d'un pansement, percé en son centre. Je me mordis les lèvres...et moi qui me plaignais continuellement de ma chevelure et de mon corps, seules marques de la maladie. Comparé à ces deux filles, ce n'était absolument rien... Peut-être que la brune porterait ses lunettes à oxygène à vie et que sa camarade supporterait la visite quasi quotidienne d'une infirmière venant pour la réfection de son pansement... Qui étais-je pour me plaindre ?

- Tu viens Lily, ils viennent d'ouvrir les portes...

La voix de Miranda me sortit de mes pensées. Effectivement, toutes les personnes rentraient en discutant dans la bibliothèque. Nous pénétrâmes dans le hall d'entrée, chaleureux de part sa décoration boisée et couleur sombre. Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais mis les pieds en ce lieu. Katerine nous y amenait Petunia et moi très souvent lorsque nous étions enfants, surtout aux activités manuelles et défi lecture du samedi. Une odeur agréable de vieux papiers nous accueillit dans la salle de lecture, où des chaises installées en rond nous attendaient. Tout le monde prit place et nous suivîmes le mouvement. Il ne restait que deux places de libre quand l'agitation cessa enfin. Je gardais obstinément les yeux baissés sur mes chaussures, n'osant affronter le regard de mes condisciples. Miranda était assise à ma gauche. De l'autre côté, je devinais la présence d'un garçon, au son de sa voix grave. Je mis d'ailleurs longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à moi. Ce fut la tape de Miranda sur mon bras qui me réveilla de ma torpeur.

- Hm désolée, je suis un petit peu dans la lune..., dis-je d'une petite voix.

Ridicule. Mon voisin rigola et j'osai enfin lever le regard vers lui. Il portait une paire de lunette de soleil noire, ne laissant aucun doute sur la pathologie dont il souffrait.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il d'une voix rieuse. Je disais justement que je ne t'avais jamais vu ici donc je suppose que tu es nouvelle ? Tu apprécieras au passage mon talent de détective...

- Euh, jamais vu ? Sans mauvais jeu de mot je suppose...

Après le ridicule, place à la maladresse. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Cependant, le jeune homme ne se laissa pas démonter et retira ses lunettes d'un geste gracieux, révélant un œil à l'iris bleuté. Son double n'avait pas la même chance. Un voile blanc opaque semblait le couvrir, au point de ne plus distinguer la pupille.

- Oui cela peut paraître surprenant au premier regard... D'où l'intérêt de ces magnifiques lunettes.

- Je suis désolée, marmonnai-je inutilement.

- Chacun son vice je crois, rétorqua-t-il. Je m'appelle Simon, ravi de te rencontrer chère inconnue.

Lily, et voici Miranda qui m'accompagne pour cette grande première.

Je désignai mon amie d'un signe de main et Simon la salua également.

- Je ne vous souhaite pas la bienvenue, je laisse ce travail à James... Il m'en voudrait si je le fais à sa place. Tiens voilà le bougre d'ailleurs.

Un homme brun, assez jeune, les cheveux ébouriffés prit place sur l'une des deux chaises libres. Ses yeux étaient cachés derrière une paire de lunettes rondes. Je me surpris à lui trouver un charme indéniable. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas porté un tel regard sur un homme. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses épis et son regard balaya l'assemblée. Il finit par tomber sur Miranda et moi, et son visage s'éclaira. Il attendit que le silence se fasse dans la salle avant de prendre la parole.

- Bonjour à tout le monde, déclara-t-il d'une voix claironnante, les mains posées sur ses genoux. J'espère que vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois. Je viens de remarquer que deux nouvelles jeunes filles se sont jointes à nous. Je vais les laisser se présenter et après chacun pourra prendre la paroles.

James tendit les bras vers nous et je rougis comme une pivoine. Maladroitement, je me levais et une dizaine de regards me darda avec curiosité. Je me raclais la gorge et repensait soudainement à la phrase de mon amie.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily, commençai-je timidement. J'ai dix-sept ans et je suis en rémission d'une leucémie qui s'est déclarée en début d'année. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui je lui ai encore prouvé que j'étais plus forte qu'elle... Je suis accompagnée de Miranda, qui m'a beaucoup soutenu depuis le début.

- Soyez la bienvenue toutes les deux... Je m'appelle James, c'est moi qui anime ces réunions. Pour information, je n'ai jamais été atteint d'un quelconque cancer mais j'ai accompagné un proche dans la maladie, en l'occurrence ma mère. Lily, Miranda, nous sommes ici pour parler de vos peurs, de vos espoirs et des sentiments qui vous animent en ce moment. Nous ne tolérons aucun jugement et respectons la parole de chacun.

J'aimais beaucoup sa voix également, timbrée plutôt grave. J'acquiesçai à ses paroles et les échanges purent commencer.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Une boîte de chocolats _

_Disclamer : _James et Lily appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

_Résumé :_ La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...Pour ma part, je suis tombée sur la maladie... Maintenant, je souhaiterais lui prouver que je suis plus forte qu'elle... mais j'ai surtout envie de tomber sur un bon chocolat..fourré praliné. Mon préféré. Et si ce chocolat s'appelait James Potter ?

_Note :_ Un petit chapitre où vous apprendrez enfin pourquoi Lily et Pétunia ne se côtoient plus... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 

_Les paupières obstinément closes, j'attendais. Quoi réellement ? A vrai dire, je ne le savais pas... J'attendais peut-être qu'un médecin ou une infirmière vienne me dire que j'étais enfin autorisée à sortir de cette chambre aux murs trop blancs... J'attendais peut-être un signe de mes parents qui n'osaient plus me regarder dans les yeux depuis l'annonce de la maladie... Ou tout simplement, j'attendais que l'on vienne m'annoncer ce qui allait advenir de ce mal qui me rongeait de l'intérieur et comment j'allais le combattre. _

_Cancer... Leucémie... Moelle osseuse... Chimiothérapie... Chambre stérile... Tous ces termes, entendus maintes fois ces derniers jours, formaient à présent un drôle d'imbroglio dans mon esprit. Je n'avais pas tout saisi, mon corps faisant certainement barrage à tout ce qui concernait la maladie. _

_Les mains crispées sur les draps blancs, j'ignorais quelle heure il était. Je passais des nuits décousues, me réveillant très souvent, l'esprit dans le vague et le corps moite. J'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison, de retrouver la familiarité des lieux, ainsi que mon lit et les couleurs de ma chambre. Pour le moment, je devais me contenter de cet endroit impersonnel, annonceur de mauvaises nouvelles._

_Un frappement discret sur la porte se fit entendre et j'ouvris subitement les yeux, me faisant éblouir par la lumière du jour. Pétunia, ma sœur aînée, pénétra dans la pièce. Elle avait le visage fermé et ses mains tremblaient. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment, que je tentais de dissimuler. Elle resta debout, près du lit._

_- Hey Tunie, je suis contente de te voir..., dis-je d'une voix enrouée, souriant faiblement._

_Je le pensais vraiment. Même si je ne comprenais pas tout le charabia médical, il y avait cependant une information que j'avais bien saisie. Les jours précédents, ma famille avait effectué des examens pour tester la compatibilité de leur moelle osseuse avec la mienne. Comme celle-ci était défectueuse, il était nécessaire de la détruire et de greffer à la place une moelle osseuse saine. Le Dr Webber , qui me suivait depuis l'annonce, m'avait expliqué que très souvent les greffes se faisaient au sein-même de la famille. Ainsi mes parents et ma sœur avaient accepté de passer les tests. _

_- Bonjour Lily, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?_

_Toujours ce ton guindé, si caractéristique de sa personnalité. Cela me faisait beaucoup rire habituellement et il n'était pas rare que je me moque d'elle. Pétunia le prenait plutôt bien. J'accompagnais ma réponse d'un haussement d'épaules._

_- Pas trop mal... D'ailleurs le Dr Webber m'a annoncé la bonne nouvelle... Il paraît que tu peux me faire un don de moelle osseuse, c'est fantastique..._

_J'avais été soulagée d'apprendre que ma sœur était compatible... dans le sens où je n'avais rien besoin d'attendre d'un inconnu, même si je respectais profondément ceux qui donnaient leur sang ou leur moelle osseuse pour soigner les gens comme moi. _

_- Justement, je suis venue te parler de cela..._

_Pétunia détourna le regard et ses doigts se mirent à triturer nerveusement les draps. Je tentai de poser une main apaisante sur la sienne mais elle me repoussa. _

_- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je dans un murmure._

_Un silence._

_- Je ne peux pas faire cela, je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu attends de moi..., répondit-elle sèchement._

_Ma respiration s'accéléra et je me redressai vivement dans le lit, me donnant le tournis. _

_- Je crains de ne pas tout saisir..., m'exclamai-je d'une voix tremblante._

_- Je ne souhaite pas faire de don... Tout cela me fait peur, le prélèvement de moelle osseuse, les risques que ce geste comporte, je ne me sens pas prête... Alors au lieu que je te fasse patienter inutilement, je préfère arrêter le processus maintenant... Comme ça les médecins pourront chercher un donneur potentiel plus rapidement... j'espère que tu comprendras un jour..._

_Je sentis mon visage se décomposer et devenir livide. Comment pouvait-elle me faire cela ? Ma propre sœur... celle avec qui j'avais tout partagé... mes premiers émois amoureux, mes premières peines, les rares disputes avec Miranda, une solidarité sans faille envers nos parents, nos premières « bêtises » de sœurs, les réconciliations autour d'un bon chocolat chaud... tout, vraiment tout. Pourquoi me laissait-elle tomber au moment où j'avais le plus besoin d'elle ?_

_- Non pour être honnête, je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi as-tu accepté de faire les tests si tu savais déjà que cela n'irait pas plus loin ? Cela aurait évité que je me fasse de faux espoirs..._

_- Il y avait finalement peu de chance que je sois compatible alors... alors j'ai tenté dans l'espoir que je serais pas ici à t'annoncer cette nouvelle. Mais loupé.. Je ne voulais pas passer pour le monstre de la famille. _

_- Je crois que c'est le cas maintenant... du moins pour moi. Si tu avais été dans mon cas Pétunia, je n'aurais pas hésité à le faire, je ne me serais posée aucune question... c'est comme ça, point barre. _

_- Tu as toujours été plus courageuse que moi Lily, répondit-elle faiblement, le regard plongé sur ses chaussures. _

_- Ce n'est pas une histoire de courage, c'est au-delà de cela et tu le sais... Et regarde-moi dans les yeux quand tu me parles, j'aurais au moins l'impression que tu assumes ta décision... _

_Mes mots étaient durs, j'en avais conscience mais une douleur me tiraillait le cœur et les entrailles. Je me sentais abandonnée...A présent je ne pouvais que croiser les doigts pour qu'un donneur potentiel se manifeste rapidement. _

_- Je suis désolée Lily, crois-le..._

_Une bouffée de colère m'envahit soudainement, m'étouffant presque. Elle dut se lire sur moi car Pétunia s'éloigna du lit, un sentiment de panique déformant son visage chevalin. _

_- Je m'en fous que tu sois désolée, jamais je ne pourrais te le pardonner, tu m'entends ? Je veux que tu sortes de cette chambre !_

_- Lily, je t'en prie, tu dis cela maintenant mais j'aimerais que nous en_ reparlions plus tard...

_- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ce que je viens de te dire ? La coupai-je brutalement. SORS D'ICI tout de suite ! SORS ! Ne prends pas la peine de revenir, je ne veux plus te voir ! Et ne t'avise pas de prévenir les parents, je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent davantage, c'est clair ?_

_Mon corps s'agitait malgré moi, pris d'une hystérie que je ne contrôlais plus. Ce trop pleins d'émotions m'épuiserait certainement, car trop faible depuis quelques temps. Mes cris avaient attiré mes parents ainsi que le personnel hospitalier. Pétunia profita de la confusion pour s'éclipser de la chambre. _

_- Mais enfin ma chérie, pourquoi tu t'agites ainsi ? Demanda ma mère, affolée, tentant de me prendre dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Une infirmière attrapa mon bras et profita que je sois dans l'étreinte rassurante de Katerine pour me prendre les constantes. La respiration haletante, le pouls battant fort au niveau des temps, je remarquai les traces mouillées sur le chemisier de ma mère. Je pleurais sur son épaule sans que je m'en rende compte. Elle me murmurait des paroles douces à l'oreille. Jamais elle ne devait savoir ce qui venait de se passer, pas même mon père. Les examens de chacun étant confidentiels, jamais ils ne sauraient que Pétunia aurait pu participer à mon processus de guérison. Jamais ils ne seraient déçus comme je venais de l'être. _

_Peu de temps après, ma sœur partit vivre avec Vernon, son petit-ami, sous le regard d'incompréhension de mes parents, qui venaient de découvrir qu'une faille séparaient à présent leurs filles. Complètement plongés dans la prise en charge de mon cancer, ils ne s'étaient pas battus pour comprendre. Mais quand tout ceci serait terminé, ils voudraient des réponses. Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, je serais prête à les fournir._

* * *

- Lily, tu souhaites prendre la parole pour ce premier jour ? Demanda James, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je ne sus pas pourquoi ce souvenir de l'hôpital avec Pétunia m'était revenu. Peut-être était-ce l'ambiance de cette première séance, d'avoir entendu les autres personnes parler de leurs histoires respectives, de leurs forces et surtout de leurs difficultés. Ma sœur représentait la grosse tâche noir de la maladie. Ce dernier échange avec elle me touchait encore... à vrai dire, je ne le comprenais toujours pas. Je n'arrivais pas à cerner le comportement de Pétunia, pourquoi a-t-elle renoncé à ce moment-là ?

Les regards des autres adolescents me dardaient, attendant certainement une réponse de ma part. Miranda m'encouragea silencieusement. Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

- Pour être honnête, je ne saurais pas par quoi commencer... Ces derniers mois ont été riches en événements et je me suis rendu compte que le temps passait très vite...

Très cliché mais c'était mon ressenti. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que j'avais compris, bien trop tôt selon mon avis, que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, que brusquement elle pouvait basculer du mauvais côté.

- Nous pouvons peut-être te guider, reprit James doucement. Accepte-tu que les gens ici présents te posent quelques questions ? Après tu es libre de répondre ou pas...

Décidément, j'aimais beaucoup sa voix rassurante et son regard, dénué de pitié et de condescendance. J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Le jeu des questions-réponses commença alors. Elles restaient simples, abordables, visant essentiellement à me connaître. Je remerciais mes camarades intérieurement. Je n'étais pas encore prête à aborder les aspects personnels du cancer et de mon vécu durant ces derniers mois. J'avais besoin de me sentir en confiance et d'être dans une atmosphère particulière, familière. La présence de Miranda m'aidait en ce sens mais il était encore trop tôt.

La séance se termina ainsi et je soupirai de soulagement. Cela s'était plutôt bien déroulé, bien mieux que ce je pensais à la base. Malgré le vécu de chacun, tous restaient optimistes et normaux, tels des adolescents de leur âge. J'espérais pouvoir retrouver cette insouciance un jour. J'attrapais mon sac lorsque James s'avança vers moi.

- Je peux te parler une minute Lily ?

J'approuvai et Miranda s'éloigna, après m'avoir murmuré qu'elle m'attendait à l'extérieur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de grave, dit-il d'une voix rassurante, saisi par mon regard interrogateur. Je viens toujours voir les nouveaux venus après une séance. C'est juste pour avoir leur ressenti, si jamais il y a des choses à changer pour les prochaines fois... enfin si tu comptes revenir bien sûr.

A vrai dire, je n'étais pas contre. Mon amie accepterait peut-être de m'accompagner de nouveau, pour le restant des vacances d'été. Après je serais suffisamment à l'aise pour m'y rendre seule.

- J'avoue que j'ai bien aimé ton initiative pour le jeu des questions-réponses, répondis-je, gênée à l'idée de la tutoyer alors que je ne le connaissais pas. D'autant plus qu'elles n'étaient pas intrusives... Plus tard, je pourrais parler de la maladie, mais là j'ai encore besoin de m'acclimater.

- C'est tout à fait normal, les confidences ne viennent jamais de suite... Tu verras pour les prochaines séances que la maladie n'envahit pas toutes les conversations, heureusement d'ailleurs. Ils arrivent aussi que des sujets d'actualité soient abordés... Nous faisons surtout en fonction des envies de chacun.

J'acquiesçai et lui offrit un sourire crispé.

- Bon, je vais y aller, Miranda m'attend dehors...

- Pas de soucis... Alors, je peux le dire officiellement maintenant, sois la bienvenue parmi nous et à vendredi !

Je serrais sa main tendue et je me sentis bêtement rougir quand un sourire illumina son visage aux traits encore enfantins. Je ne sus quel âge lui donner. Une petit vingtaine sans doute... et une petite-amie qui l'attendait certainement durant son temps libre. Je me fustigeai intérieurement d'avoir eu une telle pensée. Cela ne me regardait absolument pas, chacun sa vie après tout.

Je rejoignis Miranda devant la bibliothèque. Elle discutait vivement avec Simon, le jeune homme assis à mes côtés durant la séance. Je vis les yeux de mon amie briller, réagissant sans doute aux plaisanteries de son interlocuteur.

- Hey Lily, te voilà..., s'exclama Miranda, certainement à l'intention du jeune homme, les joues rosies d'excitation. Simon me racontait justement les raisons qu'ils l'ont poussé à venir ici.

- Cela doit être très drôle, la taquinai-je, un sourire en coin.

Elle fit mine de ne pas saisir l'allusion et je fus contente, malgré moi, que Simon ne puisse pas observer notre échange.

- Bon, mesdemoiselles, ce n'est pas que votre présence m'incommode, dit-il. Ma très chère maman doit m'attendre et je n'ai pas envie de me faire disputer... Au plaisir de vous revoir, sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sûr...

Il s'inclina alors profondément, nous faisant rire toutes deux et déplia une canne d'aveugle blanche.

- Elle t'attend où ta mère ? Demanda Miranda. Tu veux que l'on t'accompagne ?

- Pas très loin, ne t'inquiète pas, je connais le chemin sur le bout de la canne... Justement, je préfère qu'elle voit que je me débrouille seul. Merci quand même.

Simon s'éloigna d'un pas étonnement rapide, sa canne battant la cadence sur le trottoir. Finalement, nous le suivîmes quand même, le temps d'un court trajet. Nos chemins se séparèrent au premier croisement, où nous tournâmes à gauche, pendant que lui continuait tout droite. Mon amie prit alors la parole.

- Alors qu'as-tu pensé de cette première expérience ?

- Plutôt sympa. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela, je suis agréablement surprise.

- Dois-je en conclure que nous y retournons ce vendredi ?

- Seulement si tu souhaites m'accompagner... Je ferais en sorte que Simon ne soit pas très loin de nous quand nous nous installerons.

En guise de réponse, Miranda me donna une tape sur le bras. Je fis mine d'être outrée et elle détourna le regard.

- Très drôle Lily, je suis morte de rire, riposta-t-elle, semblant dédaigneuse. Je ne faisais que discuter avec lui pendant que Madame s'épanchait avec ce cher James...

- Ne change pas de sujet... Tu ne réagirais pas ainsi si cela ne te touchait pas non ?

- Je préfère ne pas répondre !

Elle me tira la langue mais ses yeux brillaient de malice. Un silence s'installa et quelques instants plus tard, la maison était déjà en vue. Je décidais alors de taquiner Miranda une dernière fois.

- Après tout tu fais ce que tu veux, libre à toi de flirter avec le gars de ton choix...

- Mais je ne flirtais pas, je discutais juste ! S'exclama-t-elle, alors que Katerine sortait de la maison au même moment, un sac poubelle dans les mains.

Elle regarda mon amie avec étonnement et me tendit le sac, pour que je le jette dans la grosse poubelle au bout de l'allée.

- Dis donc les filles, je ne pensais pas que vous vous rendiez à un speed dating, la pêche fut bonne ?

J'éclatais de rire, au point d'en avoir mal aux côtes. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri ainsi. Rien que pour cela, je remerciai Miranda d'être à mes côtés. La concernée me jeta un regard noir et me promit à demi-mot que je paierais pour cet affront. Hmm, pour le coup, je voulais bien la croire. Elle avait la rancune tenace. Une fois ma besogne terminée, j'embrassai ma mère sur la joue et évitai soigneusement de répondre à sa question. Miranda fit de même.

- Apparemment non... Miranda, tu restes dîner avec nous ?


	7. Chapitre 6

Une boîte de chocolats 

Disclamer : James et Lily appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Résumé : La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...Pour ma part, je suis tombée sur la maladie... Maintenant, je souhaiterais lui prouver que je suis plus forte qu'elle... mais j'ai surtout envie de tomber sur un bon chocolat..fourré praliné. Mon préféré. Et si ce chocolat s'appelait James Potter ?

Note : Un passage concernant les pensées de James (judicieusement suggéré par Sheshe13) s'est glissé dans ce chapitre. Vous apprendrez à un petit mieux le connaître. Enjoy !

Réponses aux reviews : 

Sheshe13 :_Oui, je suis désolée pour le court chapitre... Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas publié alors j'ai préféré mettre un petit texte pour combler un peu. Pour ma défense j'ai quand même répondu aux questions concernant Pétunia héhé. Sinon je suis d'accord avec concernant son comportement... Je me suis inspirée de l'histoire d'une personne que je connais qui lui ai arrivé une situation similaire avec un membre de sa famille. Je la trouvais plutôt cohérente dans l'histoire._

_Concernant la relation entre James et Lily, ce chapitre devrait t'intéresser^^. Bonne lecture !_

Melane : _Merci beaucoup ! Contente que l'explication concernant Pétunia t'ait paru cohérente dans l'histoire. Je craignais un peu que les lectrices la trouvent exagérée. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !_

Dee Mill : _Ne t'excuse pas pour les reviews, nous avons tous une vie en dehors de fanfiction,net ! (d'ailleurs tu fais quoi comme études pour travailler beaucoup, dont les maths?). _

_Tu t'attendais à quoi pour la raison qui a séparé Lily et Pétunia ? Je suis curieuse de savoir^^. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et surtout bon courage pour ton__travail._

valentine2905:_ Contente que cette histoire te plaise malgré tes réticences à la base. Après rassure-toi, elle ne parlera pas que de la maladie^^ Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre._

* * *

Chapitre 6 

Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre vendredi pour recroiser le chemin de James Potter. Munie d'une liste de courses soigneusement rédigée par Katerine, j'arpentai distraitement les rayons du supermarché situé non loin de la maison. A peine quelques semaines plus tôt, je refusai encore d'effectuer cette simple tâche de la vie quotidienne, gênée par mon apparence malingre et trop stigmatisante. Vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise simple, j'estimai avoir fait un effort. Je ne souhaitais plus paraître malade et susciter les regards compatissants que j'exécrais.

Je glissai deux flacons de gel douche dans mon panier lorsqu'une voix familière m'interpella. Je sursautai vivement, peu habituée à croiser des gens connus. Peut-être parce que je ne sortais plus justement...

- Salut Lily, quelle surprise de te trouver ici !

Je tournai la tête et James m'accueillit, un immense sourire illuminant son visage. Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux marrons brillants derrière ses lunettes rondes, je rougis encore bêtement à l'idée de le trouver à mon goût. Cependant, je repris contenance quand je constatai qu'il arborait derrière lui un magnifique cabas à roulettes de couleur prune. Le regard moqueur, je désignai l'objet.

- Hey James, ton apparition avec ceci est tout aussi surprenante !

- Ne te moque pas, je fais des courses pour ma grand-mère et elle n'avait rien d'autre à me prêter... « C'est pour ton dos mon petit, il faut le préserver », ajouta-t-il d'une voix faussement nasillarde.

Je ne connaissais pas sa grand-mère mais l'imitation me fit beaucoup rire. Je me souvins alors qu'il avait révélé lors de la réunion qu'il avait accompagné sa maman dans la maladie. S'en était-elle sortie finalement ? Je me mordis les lèvres pour cette question ne les franchissent pas. Selon moi, c'était trop personnel.

- Elle est beaucoup présente à la maison depuis le décès de ma mère, reprit-il en haussant les épaules, répondant à mes interrogations malgré lui. C'était sa fille, alors elle essaye de compenser... à sa manière.

- Je suis désolée..., marmonnai-je inutilement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas... C'est mieux ainsi. Elle souffrait beaucoup et je pense que ce fut un soulagement pour elle de partir. Pour mon père aussi... même si pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait.

Un voile de tristesse traversa son regard et je m'en voulus que la conversation ait dérivé ainsi. Cependant, je ne pouvais la laisser sur ce goût d'inachevé.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demandai-je malgré moi.

- Je l'ai accompagné jusqu'au bout et je ne supportais plus de voir la douleur déformant son visage... Elle avait un cancer des poumons, métastasé au niveau du cerveau et des os notamment... Elle ne nous reconnaissait plus à la fin alors... oui elle ne pouvait être que mieux ailleurs.

James semblait culpabiliser de ressentir ce soulagement incongru. Peut-être tentait-il de l'apaiser au travers de ces réunions, à écouter tous ces jeunes garder la tête hors de l'eau malgré les difficultés. Il les aidait aussi certainement en créant cette ambiance particulière qui m'avait marquée.

- Elle doit certainement approuver les démarches que tu entreprends auprès de nous, dis-je en lui offrant un faible sourire. Je trouve bien que tu arrives à passer au-dessus de cela et insuffler un peu d'espoir à ceux qui flanchent parfois.

- C'est gentil Lily... Bref, désolé, je ne voulais pas t'importuner avec ma vie, c'est assez déplacé dans un tel contexte...

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le rayon des gels douches et shampoings d'un côté, et des déodorants de l'autre. Peu propice aux confidences en effet. Surtout que je ne connaissais pas James finalement...

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu passes plusieurs heures par semaine à écouter les autres... Il est normal que quelqu'un soit là aussi pour toi non ?

Il acquiesça et un silence gênant s'installa entre nous. Je m'apprêtai à le saluer lorsque des mots étranges sortirent de sa bouche.

- Ça te dirait de prolonger cet échange autour d'un café ?

Boire un café ? Avec lui ? Moi qui pensais que nos chemins se sépareraient dans cette allée de magasin, pour se retrouver que vendredi soir... je n'avais pas senti arriver sa proposition. Je jetai un regard furtif à mon panier à moitié plein et la liste, pourtant courte, que ma mère m'avait confiée en me faisant promettre de rentrer vite. Elle n'aimait pas me savoir seule dehors un long moment, malgré mes dix-sept bougies...

- En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr, ajouta James, tendu devant mon manque de réaction.

- Je n'en doute pas, murmurai-je, pleinement convaincue qu'un gars comme lui ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à une fille qui lui rappellerait sans cesse les moments passés auprès de sa maman malade.

- Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

Il eut l'air ennuyé d'insister ainsi. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un simple café, partagé par deux connaissances qui se sont croisées par hasard dans un supermarché... Rien de bien transcendant en soi. Cela ne nous engageait à rien. Peut-être faisait-il cela avec toutes les filles de la réunion. Cette idée ne plaisait pas mais je ne pouvais rien y changer. James était juste un guide, partageant avec nous un bout de chemin. Non, il n'était pas gourou d'une secte...

- C'est d'accord. Mais avant je dois terminer ces courses et prévenir ma mère que je ne rentrerais pas à la maison de suite.

Je me sentis ridicule de me justifier ainsi. Je supposais que toutes les autres filles de mon âge n'avaient pas besoin de rendre des compte à leurs parents concernant les sorties de journée mais visiblement je n'étais pas une fille comme les autres.

- Pas de soucis, je dois découdre du même problème avec la liste de ma grand-mère... Je propose que nous terminions chacun de notre côté et rendez-vous devant le magasin à la fin ?

- Très classe le parking mais ça me va, répondis-je d'un ton moqueur, comme pour me donner contenance.

- Bon, je propose un défi pour corser le tout ! Celui qui termine en premier se fait offrir le café par l'autre.

- Très bien... prépare ton argent Potter, je connais ce magasin comme ma poche, ripostai-je, crânant inutilement.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je le quittai et parcouru les rayons au pas de course. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce que je cherchais à prouver mais ce jeu m'amusait. Comme quoi, il en fallait peu pour me sortir de ma morne existence. En patientant aux caisses quelques minutes plus tard, j'envoyai un message à ma mère, lui expliquant que j'avais croisé une ancienne amie du lycée dans la rue et que nous allions boire un café. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas si mensonger... J'omettais simplement quelques informations. Katerine n'était pas obligée de tout savoir, chacun son jardin secret.

* * *

_POV James _

Comme je l'espérais, Lily m'attendait devant le magasin, plusieurs sac de commissions déposés à ses pieds. Elle avait les joues rosies par sa course folle au travers des rayons et arborait une chevelure rousse ébouriffée. Ses magnifiques yeux verts brillaient et je devinais aisément qu'elle n'avait pas été dupe à mon petit jeu.

- Avoue que tu m'as laissé gagné, dit-elle d'un ton faussement accusateur alors que je la rejoignai.

- Hmm non, ma liste était simplement plus longue que la tienne voilà tout... j'ai tout de même une fierté !

Son regard se posa sur le cabas, qui ne paraissait pas si rempli que cela. D'accord, je l'avouais, je lui avais volontairement offert la victoire dans l'unique but de l'inviter à boire ce fameux café. Cette fille m'intriguait et je désirais en savoir plus sur elle. Son ambivalence me fascinait. Pendant qu'elle essayait de maintenir une distance entre elle et le monde extérieur, certainement dans le but de se protéger, ses yeux si expressifs dénonçaient complètement ce qu'elle ressentait. Durant la réunion, elle n'avait eu de cesse de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts, espérant sans doute qu'ils repoussent plus rapidement. Est-ce que quelqu'un lui avait déjà dit qu'elle était belle ainsi ? J'en doutais ou alors, Lily réfutait amèrement ce genre de compliment.

- Bon, je connais un café très sympa dans le centre, repris-je. Je propose que nous y allions en voiture, comme ça, je te reconduis chez toi après.

- Parfait. Je ne sors pas beaucoup alors je te fais confiance...

Ma petite voiture nous accueillit et démarra dans un souffle laborieux. Cassie, ma mère avait désiré, avant son décès, que je me l'achète avec l'argent qu'elle me léguait. J'aurais pu m'offrir mieux mais je n'avais pas souhaité flamber avec cet héritage, dont j'avais déposé une bonne partie sur un compte pour qu'il me serve plus tard. J'étais fier de cette petite voiture et savait qu'elle aurait plu à Cassie.

Le trajet se déroula en silence. Lily, dont le regard suivait distraitement la rue derrière la vitre, semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Elle sortit de son mutisme lorsque je me garai devant le café. La radio diffusa Showbiz de Muse et les doigts de Lily glissèrent sur le bouton du son, augmentant sensiblement les décibels dans l'habitacle. Elle afficha un sourire penaud.

- Désolée, c'est une mauvaise habitude dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire... Une chanson de Muse à la radio et la Terre s'arrête de tourner, je les adore vraiment.

Je connaissais très peu ce groupe, car plutôt branché artiste indépendant, avec petite préférence pour les chanteurs français. Je maîtrisais un peu cette langue, de part les origines maternels. J'adorais sa richesse et les sons qu'elle produisait. Malheureusement peu de gens adhérait à ma lubie. Sirius, mon meilleur ami, se moquait souvent de moi. « Tu n'es pas prêt d'emballer des filles avec ce genre de musique à dormir debout », dixit le grand séducteur de ces dames. Peu importe. J'aimais cette musique et chaque fille qui rentrera dans ma vie devra l'accepter. Musique française et rock alternatif anglais pouvaient-ils faire bon ménage ? Pourquoi pas.

La chanson s'acheva et nous prîmes la direction du café, qui commençait à doucement se remplir en cette fin de matinée. Lily préféra s'installer au fond de la salle, dans un coin discret. Une serveuse vint rapidement prendre notre commande.

- Un thé citron s'il vous plaît.

Je la regardais avec étonnement. Je l'imaginais prendre une boisson plus punch, associé à son caractère que j'imaginais explosif.

- Et un cappuccino pour moi, ajoutai-je avec un sourire

- Oui je sais le thé c'est un peu vieillot, reprit Lily après que la serveuse soit partie. Mais je digère mal le café et autre boisson du même acabit... Mon estomac est capricieux depuis quelques mois, au moins je suis sure qu'il ne rejettera pas un peu d'eau chaude.

J'opinai d'un signe de tête. Je ne souhaitais pas que nous parlions de la maladie, elle n'avait pas sa place en ce lieu. Par ma part, je ne l'évoquais que durant les groupes de parole, étant devenue tabou à la maison depuis la disparition de ma mère. Charles, mon père, ne s'en était pas encore remis, malgré les deux années écoulées. La plaie encore trop vive, il avait interdit que certains sujets soient abordés chez lui, le cancer en faisait parti, de même que le prénom de Cassandra.

- Alors où en étions-nous dans notre conversation au supermarché ? Demanda Lily, moqueuse, alors que la serveuse revenait apporter nos commandes.

- Hmm nous parlions de ma mère, mais finalement je préfère que nous changions de sujet...

Son sourire se fana légèrement. Elle glissa deux bons sachets de sucre dans son thé et touilla énergiquement.

- Comme tu voudras... Alors voyons... Ta couleur préférée ?

Je faillis m'étouffer avec une gorgée de cappuccino trop chaude.

- Pardon ?

- Ben quoi ? Je me suis livrée au jeu des questions-réponses pendant la réunion, à toi de jouer maintenant.

- Certes mais je connais déjà toutes ces choses à ton sujet, ce n'est pas du jeu... Et c'est bleu pour répondre à ta question.

- Hmm intéressant, c'est la deuxième couleur que je préfère après le vert, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Sinon, corse un peu les questions, à part si tu nous souhaites pas en savoir plus sur moi...

Lily glissa sa petite cuillère remplie de thé entre ses lèvres roses, que je ne lâchais pas du regard depuis que nous étions assis chacun d'un côté d'une minuscule table carrée. Je me sentis idiot d'être fasciné par un geste pourtant si banal. Je revins à la réalité quand elle attrapa le petit chocolat emballé posé à côté de sa tasse. Une question me vint alors en tête.

- Ton chocolat préféré ?

- Celui-là, dit-elle après avoir croqué dans la petite boule en chocolat. Il est fourré praliné, je les adore... Comme dirait ce cher Forrest, _La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber_... Et toi alors, ton pêché mignon ?

- Le chocolat noir, bien âcre, avec un peu de lait, un régal...

Elle grimaça légèrement et acheva de manger son chocolat, qui fondait entre ses doigts. Son regard se posa alors sur la petite friandise à côté de ma tasse, que je n'avais pas encore touché.

- Puisque tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier ce genre de chocolat, je peux te la prendre ?

- Fais-toi plaisir... Alors comme ça, tu aimes bien Forrest Gump ?

- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir regardé une tonne de fois avec ma sœur, répondit-elle en souriant.J'aime beaucoup l'acteur et je trouve l'histoire très touchante...

- Pour être honnête, je ne l'ai jamais vu...

- Bon sang James Potter, tu vis dans une grotte ou quoi ? Il passe pratiquement tous les ans à la télévision ! D'ailleurs avec Pétunia, c'était notre petit rituel familial de le regarder pendant les périodes de Noël. Cette année sera différente tiens...

Lily se rembrunit subitement. Cette Pétunia devait être sa sœur. Je l'enviais, j'étais fils unique. Mes parents ont eu beaucoup de difficultés à m'avoir. Cassie a fait de nombreuses fausses couches avant que j'apparaisse dans leur vie, à l'aube de leur 35ème anniversaire. Après moi, ils n'avaient plus réessayé. J'aurais aimé avoir une petite sœur, que j'aurais taquiné à outrance mais la vie ne nous a pas donné cette chance-là. A croire que la santé de ma mère était déjà fragile à ce moment-là.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je, alors que son visage fermé se concentrait sur sa tasse de thé.

- Histoire compliquée... Ma sœur ne fait plus partie de ma vie, elle m'a énormément déçue et lui pardonner est encore trop difficile pour moi...

Je décidai de ne pas insister. Les conflits familiaux s'avéraient souvent douloureux, même si au fond je ne les comprenais pas. Nous étions tellement soudés au sein de la famille, qu'une dispute grave nous détruiraient tous plus ou moins. Quand la maladie frappe au sein d'une famille, elle permet de relativiser sur beaucoup de choses et de revoir les priorités. Je ne jugeais pas Lily et sa sœur, je ne connaissais pas leur histoire mais la raison de leur séparation devait être suffisamment grave pour que cela se termine ainsi.

- C'est sûrement déplacé ce que je vais te dire, soufflai-je. Mais tu as malgré tout eu de la chance de grandir avec elle. Être enfant unique n'est pas drôle tous les jours, il faut beaucoup d'imagination pour trouver des jeux en solo.

Lily se mordit les lèvres, visiblement gênée.

- Tu n'as jamais osé demander un petit frère ou une petite sœur au Père Noël ? Demanda-t-elle finalement d'un ton taquin.

- Je crois que mes parents auraient aimé me l'offrir aussi mais après réflexion, ils se sont dit que j'étais déjà parfait, alors pourquoi renouveler l'expérience ?

Elle éclata de rire et j'accentuais mon effet en glissant une main dans mes cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés.

- Continue comme ça et ta tête enflée ne rentrera plus dans ta petite voiture !

- On ne se moque pas de ma voiture, j'en suis fier !

Un bruit de sonnerie l'empêcha de répliquer. Elle sortit son portable de son sac en tissu coloré et une moue déforma ses traits à la lecture du message.

- Ma mère souhaite que je rentre à la maison, le déjeuner est prêt et mon père rentre exceptionnellement pour se joindre à nous, dit-elle, avant de terminer son thé, certainement froid à présent.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Déjà midi passé en effet. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, ni remarqué que le café s'était considérablement rempli autour de nous. Il proposait un menu unique le midi et les gens venaient en profiter en sortant du travail.

- Pas de soucis, je te ramène de suite, répondis-je en posant un billet de cinq livres et quelques pièces pour régler notre commande.

Le trajet retour fut plus détendu. Lily rigola beaucoup à mes bêtises et je la senti moins distante. Pour autant, ce n'était pas acquis. Elle reconstruirait ses barrières pour la réunion du lendemain et se comporterait comme le mardi précédent. Rêveuse et timide.

Elle m'indiqua le chemin jusqu'à sa maison. Ainsi je m'arrêtai au bout d'une grande allée bien entretenue, donnant sur un pavillon important. J'ignorais la profession de ses parents mais à ne pas en douter, ils vivaient confortablement.

- Merci beaucoup pour ce moment de détente et pour le thé, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi. Même si je suis encore persuadée que tu as fait exprès de gagner... La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui invite !

- Donc il y aura une prochaine fois ?

Ses joues se colorèrent adorablement et je sentis mes entrailles se serrer. Au fond de moi, j'espérais la revoir en dehors des réunions, j'avais vraiment envie de la connaître. Je pensais ne jamais me lasser de ses yeux verts et ce regard si expressif que je trouvais magnifiques.

Esquivant ma question, elle m'embrassa furtivement sur la joue, avant de s'extraire rapidement de la voiture, ses sacs de commissions au bout de chaque bras. Arrivée vers la porte d'entrée, elle se retourna et me fit un signe de la main. Je lui répondis et démarrai en trombe. Pouvait-on être sous le charme d'une fille après l'avoir seulement vu deux fois? Apparemment oui. Quand je aurais raconté cela à Sirius, il ne finirait pas de se moquer j'en étais certain.

* * *

_POV Lily _

Irréelle... cette matinée était tout bonnement irréelle... Je ne sais pas si mon esprit me jouait des tours mais j'avais l'impression que je n'étais pas indifférente à James Potter... Très présomptueux je vous le concède mais son regard n'avait cessé de me transpercer tout au long de notre petite sortie au café. Je ne lui ai pas menti. J'ai beaucoup apprécié nos échanges et ce naturel qui émanait de lui. Il souffrait certainement encore de sa situation familiale mais le cachait derrière une fausse assurance et de la jovialité. Il restait fragile, comme tout ceux qui avaient traversé cette épreuve.

J'espérais le revoir en dehors des réunions même si j'ignorais encore où cela nous mènerait. C'était encore trop tôt pour que je me pose ce genre de questions. Je devais laisser venir et improviser en temps voulu.

- Ah te voilà enfin, j'étais inquiète, s'exclama Katerine, alors que je posai les sacs de course sur la table de la cuisine.

Je soupirai et commençai à ranger les denrées dans les placards.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais avec une amie du lycée, alors pas de quoi s'inquiéter...

- Une amie du lycée, avec des cheveux étonnement courts et ressemblant étrangement à un garçon, qui conduit une voiture !

- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?! M'offusquai-je, brandissant dangereusement vers ma mère le gel douche que je venais de sortir du sac.

- Non je n'appellerais pas ça de l'espionnage, j'attendais ton retour devant la fenêtre et je t'ai vu avec ce garçon dans la voiture. Tu m'as menti Lily !

- Non, j'ai juste omis certaines choses... Je t'assure que c'est un gentil garçon, qui conduit prudemment.

- Qui est-ce ?

- James... je l'ai rencontré durant la réunion mardi à la bibliothèque. Tu souhaitais que je me sociabilise non ? Repris-je avec une certaine impertinence. Ben voilà, je suis tes conseils.

Sur ces belles paroles, je sortis de la cuisine, profondément exaspérée par le comportement de ma mère. Une fois installée sur le lit dans ma chambre, j'attrapai mon portable et me rendis bêtement compte que je n'avais pas le numéro de James. Ni lui le mien. Quelle idiote franchement... Peut-être pourrai-je régler ce problème discrètement le lendemain, sans que les autres ne se posent des questions. Satisfaite de cette éventualité, j'envoyais un message à Miranda. Hey Mimi ! Je t'appelle cet après-midi, il m'est arrivé un truc étonnant ce matin, il faut que je te raconte. Des bisous. Sa réponse ne tarda pas à venir. Ma Lilou ! Je n'ai rien de prévu cet après-midi alors viens à la maison,je ne prépare un atelier fille et tu me raconteras tout.

Un atelier fille ? Je craignais le pire avec Miranda, parfois très emportée dans ses démarches. Dans l'état où j'étais, je me laisserais peut-être bichonnée et badigeonnée de vernis sans trop de protestations.

Quelques instants plus tard, Katerine m'appela pour déjeuner. Mon père venait certainement de rentrer. J'espérais qu'elle ne remettrait pas sur le tapis l'histoire de la voiture avec James, même si

Henry restait discret concernant ce genre du sujet. Il était le plus souple des deux parents et je pouvais facilement me tourner vers lui en cas de conflit avec Katerine.

Je descendis les rejoindre et leur fit part, après avoir embrassé mon père, de mes projets pour l'après-midi. Mon mère me jeta un regard perçant, un doute concernant mes paroles persistait certainement. Pour la rassurer, je lui suggérai de m'accompagner elle-même chez Miranda.

- Très bonne idée, répondit-elle en me servant une part trop généreuse de gratin de pommes de terre. Comme ça je te rejoindrais au cabinet Henry, je vais profiter de l'absence de Lily pour faire un peu de paperasse.

Mon père acquiesça et j'entamai mon assiette sans enthousiasme, consciente que je ne pourrais jamais la terminer malgré mon envie. Cependant, j'avais hâte de rejoindre ma meilleure amie pour notre moment fille. Futile, mais typiquement de mon âge... Rien que pour cela, j'exultais.


End file.
